What If ll BTS Short Stories Collection
by HappyKit
Summary: BTS X Readers and BTS X BTS. Open Request and ideas. Have you ever imagine married to your bias? or as simple as being their classmate? Well this is the perfect story for you. Don't forget for your favorite Shipper : NamJin, TaeKook, JiKook, YoonMin, SOPE. Just mention it ;)) Warning! some chapter may contain smut, make sure you're above 18.
1. Act 1 : 2 am Friend

**\- Min Yoongi - 2 a.m Friend**

 ***Smut warning guys~ prepared your holy water.***

Another day begins, morning class was never been your favorite, none of the class was actually. The teacher seem to relentlessly talked to herself , anything that relate to the word teaching was out of your dictionary. As always you never paid attention to class well, who does that anyway?

You tapped the table impatiently as you waited for the school bell to rang. It seem the clock was powered by snail as it was ticking in a very slow motion, well that what you were thinking. Today is Friday, which mean you got 2 days of break and no homework for the week. Thankfully.

As the bell rang, you dashed to go out from the class. Couldn't bear anymore with this hell place called school. You put your stuff on to the locker abruptly, you didn't realized that you were in the wrong locker.

"Excuse me, That's mine." A raspy voice was heard behind you, you turned yourself around just to see him. The man was not that tall, but still he's taller than you. His hair is dyed in pale blonde, matched with his porcelain white skin. His lips formed into thin line, face unamused. Oddly, it didn't change the fact that this man was quite handsomely captivating(?).

Dang it! The description of his feature match perfectly as your mind solved the puzzle. It was him, Min Yoongi the school favorite student. He became the school most wanted boyfriend not just because of his amazing features, you admitted he was quite a heartthrob plus, he got this scholarship since he is a music prodigy. But yet, people were scared of him, not exactly though, since they keep stalking him. Adore him from a far. Your close friend once told you that he's actually a rude type of person.

"Sorry, i was in hurry." You apologized, looking down at the floor.

He walked passed through you, purposely bumping your shoulder lightly as he opened his locker. You stepped backward for a little.

Your friend was right. He is rude.

He put his stuff on the locker and closed it Before he walked away, he glance at your face with the corner of his eyes, more like squinting his eyes and snickered at you.

Once he's gone, you released your breath that you're unconsciously were holding.

' _Typical cocky bastard i see_ ' your common sense said.

Your hands couldn't stop scrolling the mouse, you were so addicted to it, each of word rolling down on your screen. Reading smut was the best thing that could relieve your compiled stress from this Monday. After all this is what your hormones need.

You love it so much, every details you read about making love. You can imagine every part of it, the tingling feeling you felt on your stomach, the soft lips when the boy couple kissing passionately and how amazing it felt when the boy entered her. Even when the girl felt as she reached her climax, you could also feel it. Yeah, you're a lowkey pervert. Only you and yourself who knew about this.

Your heart began to beat faster than usual, you were so drown into each of the word. You felt the urge to touch yourself before suddenly the popping sound from a notifications blocked the whole screen.

"Hi, m 18 here. Wanna chat?" You cursed at yourself for forgeting to blocked the chatroom from the sites.

"I'm 18, f." Don't want to be rude, you decided to reply him.

A pop sound was heard, then the chat bars appeared again. "I see you read my work. How is it? I hope its not too flat."

You gasped, didn't thought that you actually could chat with an author. Especially the one that made this amazing story "Heck yeah, i almost wet my pants! Thanks man."

You typed the word on your keyboard and pressing the send button. The chat was read by him. You began to tapped your long slender finger nervously on your dark oak wooden table.

It didn't took a while when the man replied your chat with a smirk. "Glad you like it. It really is ' _hard_ ' to make it."

You almost choked from air. ' _Wow he tried to flirt with me already?'_

"Well if it really that hard, i wouldn't mind to help a bit." You decided to join his scenarios. After all, you actually felt a bit horny from all those smut, and you can consider this as a gratitude for the story.

He gave you another smirk. "You sure? Do you think you can handle this?" Without a warning he gave you a pic of his hard member.

Suprisingly enough, you didn't even felt a little bit of uneasiness, in fact your eyes was drawn to it. You zoomed the picture, inspecting every detail of it. ' _God it's so big and thick_.' You wonder how f ing good it is if you could had it all.

You gulped, feeling tensed as you tried to type your respon. "I'm suprised it so hard, but you know? I'm into challenge _."_ At this point, there's no turning back.

He replied another chat "Good, lemme see how you can handle this then."

You immediately walked toward your door, making sure that it was locked, well your not gonna let anybody interfere with your biological needs. You relieved after take a look at your quite empty home. It Seems that you're alone now. Not suprised since its already past midnight and all your family member wasn't a night owl like yourself.

You pulled up your shirt, reavealing you bra and your irresistible cleavage. You posed for the best and gave it to him.

"Damn, you're hot." You grinned proudly, all your ex does praised your breast a lot.

"Thanks, i bet yours dick will perfectly fit on this." You typed abruptly, to turned on to even think.

 _"_ Then let me try it..." 

"God, your boobs felt amazing." You could felt his phantom member through your breast, eyes closed while wild imagination start playing on your head.

"I know, i could feel how excited you are. Can i taste your?" You typed.

"With pleasure." How can a simple answered made all your body tensed, your body felt the goosebumps as a wave of electricity runs on your body.

"Damn, you're good." Feeling horny, you can't stopped your finger to reach your core. Another hand were still focus on typing. You didn't get it either how sexting could waken your libido.

"Well baby, make me feel good too." You said, he send a video of him playing with himself. You could see his member throbbing, as he pumped himself, a white liquid was seen on the tip of his member.

"Open you legs wide baby, let me satisfy you." 

Your body heaten up, you then took another picture of your self. But you didn't realized that you accidentally press the videocall button instead of send button that was for unknown purpose was next to it.

Your moan slipped through your mouth. You swear you could feel his member inside you. You still didn't realize that your webcam was on, showing your half naked body to the other person, your mine went blank with the pace that was happening on your core.

You fasten the speed of you finger, with closed eyes. You could almost reached your high. In the other hand, the man was pumping his member, his pace became sloppier while he enjoys the view from his screen. You hear his groan, thinking that it was all in your imagination.

With just a minute you both finally went to heaven. This is the best masturbate that you ever did. You tried to even up your breath, your juices are still flowing. As you opened your eyes then realized what was happening. You've exposed your self to someone you met on the internet. ' _Fuck_.'

Monday came, you went to the school extra early. You constantly checked every porn websites, you were scared to found your horny af self in some kind of title like 'Horny girl read smut and touched herself." Well something like that, but worse.

You nervously tried to open you locker, but something just went wrong with it.

"Want some help?" You turned to look at your back, just to met your eyes with a silky cloud colour hair.

Yoongi smirked, "This thing need to be ' _bang_ ' first." He pounded the locker with his right arm, while his left arm pinned you. At this moment, even an aqueous saliva was to thick to swallow.

"There you go." He said when the locker finnaly opened. His arm now on each side of your chest, you were a nervous mess and your eyes wasn't sure where to look at. Do you have to look at his pointy sharp nose? Glimering hazel eyes? Or the cherry red lips that had showed his famous gummy smile?

"T..th.. thanks." You managed to gulp down, you could hear your heart thumping, trying to get out from your chest.

Yoongi leaned on your now red burning ear, "No need to thank you, you helped me a lot yesterday." He whisper softly, brushing his lips to your ear. He took a bite on your earlobe before pulling his face back.

"Next time, i'll give you the hardest level." He put his hands on his pocket and walked away casually, like there's nothing going on between you.

You couldn't believe this is happening. Of all the people, why does it have to be Min fucking Yoongi?

"Ah right, don't think of running away. I can show the world those amazing body of yours." He turned around, smirk still decorating on his face.

Yo! RC here :)) i want to continue on Junky Lab, but i'm just not in the mood and lost some of my inspirations. So instead i'll be writing oneshoots stories and most if it contain smut, since it'll be short and simple hehe

Anyway i got inspired to write this story because i often awaked around 2 in the morning, i got bored and chats with random guys. And i still don't know why does they keep asking you for nudes?! I mean, please guys i went to some sites like o*egle to develop my english, and there's also someone who go there for just having a nice chat. Is that to much to ask. Anyway if you're lonely like me feel free to message me anytime*i look so pathetic LoL*


	2. Act 2 Pt1 : Reunion

**-Park Jimin- Reunion Pt.1**

 **This story will be divided into two part guys, no smut in this chapter though. Happy Reading :)**

"Whaat? Did i hear it correctly?" The rice almost slipped out from your mouth, as you burst out from shock.

"I don't have any other options, honey. You know how expensive your sister's tuition is." Your mom explained, her hand was stroking your hair. Pleading you to go with her idea.

' _Really? Out of all the time, she choose to tell you this? In the middle of a quite enjoyable dinner.'_

"What if people notice?" You asked, arms busy wiping the excess of grains from your meal.

"No one will notice, I couldn't even tell you apart." You sighed, once your mother decided on something, no one and nothing can change her mind.

"Fine, i'll go to her school." You said, defeated. She jumped out from the chair and hugged you tightly, making you hard to breathe.

By the morning you walked toward your sister class timidly. You and your twin sister were like each of the end of a magnet. Connected in some ways but very different.

Last night, your sister runaway from home for some reason. Your mom put a lot of money and effort to get her into this school. While you, get a scholarship in other school.

Your sister was living in hedonism, partying all night long with boys in line. You even seen your sister bringing in one or two boys to sleep over and hearing all those moaning that came from her room. While you spend your time watching k-drama and fawning over kpop boys. Since your sister always absent on class, the headmaster decided to gave her a warning. Another absent then your sister is out of this school for good. Your frugal mom couldn't let those money she spend to waste and decided that you should replace your loving twin sister.

You finally sat on the chair and took a deep breath. You opened your sister's violet bag to prepared some notes and pen, because that's all she had in her giant bag that you can use. Other stuff was just make up and you know the rubber thing.

A hand slipped through your shoulder. "Hey beautiful~" said someone.

You startled a bit and look for the owner of the hand. It was a man with a hazel sharp eyes and a boxy smile carved perfectly on his lip. You recognized him as one of your sister's 'toys'. You have to admitted, your sister has some fine choices.

"I thought you're not coming today. Yesterday was fun, we should do it again." His now hooded eyes was staring at you. You gulped your saliva, as you felt so uncomfortable.

"Wel.. okay.. i guess?" You replied, to be honest you didn't know what he was talking about.

Suddenly a man with golden hair put his hand between you two. Interfere anymore business you've had with your sister's toy.

"I believe this is my table." He said, you looked at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." You get up from your seat and let the first man showed you your seat.

When you finally in your seat, you find it hard to look away from the golden haired man. The man, stared back at you. You tried to look away without making it obvious and listen to the first man that is now sitting beside you.

"You okay? Don't tell me you're gonna make Jimin your target. Forget him, there's a rumor about him being gay for the school committee, Yoongi hyung.*yeay YoonMin*" He said, noticing your continous staring.

"Who? Jimin? Ahh so that's his name." You mumbled the last part. You feel like you've seen him somewhere, but thanks to your short term memory, you couldn't remember anything.

When class started, you truly paid attention on what the teachers said. Taking every notes from what she told. Being the top students you are, making this thing as a habit. While the man beside you already went to the dream land.

After class, you looked at the man beside you. He was still sleeping soundly. You look around, Noticing that Jimin has left. You grabbed your bag and went straight to the cafetaria.

Thankfully this so-called-most-expensive-school is worth it. The menu was all free and there's a lot of food to pick. From western food to oriental. You decided to choose the food that sound eatable and sit on the corner. Even though a lot of people asked you to sit with them, you pretended to not hear what they're saying. You aren't familiar with them especially when their clothes barely cover them.

You sit alone on the corner of the room, seems like your sister is really popular, and you didn't want to catch anymore attention. You started to eat your meal while reading your favorite book that your dad has gave you on each of your birthday. You were to deeply sinking on the book untill you realized a man was sitting in front of you, staring with his frowned eyebrows.

You gulped down and putted your book. "Hello, i guess this is your table too huh?" You asked sheepishly, it was Jimin, the man that got your eyes since morning.

"You're (Y/N) right?" He pushed his face forwad, examining your feature.

"What? I'm not, Ah..so you know my sister. We're twins, people often mix us up." You ignored his questions, and avoided his eyes. You didn't realized a drop of sweat was forming on your forehead while your hands occasionally tapping the table.

Obviously being a goody two shoes for 18 years makes you a terrible liar. He can easily see through you, well anybody can.

Jimin smirked, he then get up and sit beside you. Eyes never leaving you.

"Oh really? You didn't look like her actually." His now plum lips was just an inch away from your ear, you felt ticklish from his whisper.

"What do you mean? And please, can you move away?" You pleaded, you put your hands on his well-muscles biceps, keeping him away. His breathing makes your body tensed. You couldn't ignore the fact that this angelic face could turn you on.

"Well, your sister would've enjoy doing this, but look at you. You are obviously a 18 years old virgin." Jimin didn't stop. His hands was on you waist, pulling you closer as he started to traces your nape with his lips.

"Don't you remember me? We're in the the same primary school. Park Jimin."

You frozed for a while. "Jimin? Park Jimin? Oh my god you're Chimchim?!" He stopped from what he was doing and a curved of smile form on his face.

As you hear the name your ear rang a bell. It was him. The guy that would flirt with you 24/7 hour, how could you forget that easily? At first he just like to tease you a bit, but day by day his teasing was rather became sexual. Like he often whisper something to your ear, he calls you with some kinky nickname, slap your butt every time you bent down and even intentionally touched your breast when you two were passing by. You always think that he did that just because he's still immature. Nothing else, he never was serious so you let it all pass.

"Glad that you remember me, so what are you doing here?" He asked.

You breathed deeply before explaining this complicated situation to him. "My mom told me to replace my sister. She runaway last night."

He nodded. His petite hand was on his chin. "It wouldn't be suprise, yesterday was crazy. She probably doing those lewds thing till morning and forget about school. No offense."

"It's alright, she is pain in the ass though."

"Anyway, you'll keep this a secret right? I don't know when she'll be back. So i have to be her substitute untill then." You intertwined your hand together in front of you. "Pleasee..?" You begged Jimin, his finger tracing the end of his chin while he thinks.

"Hmmm i guess i can't refuse such a beautiful girl request." He grinned toward you,while his hand stranded your hair behind your ear.

"Classic Chimchim, still the same huh." You rolled your eyes brushing his hand away from your sensitive spot.

"I know you like it to. I'll keep your secret in one condition." Jimin bit his lips, as always being such a tease.

Honestly you almost fell for his charms many many times in the past. His plum lips, his veiny arm and thick thigh. And don't mention how hot he looks when he flipped his hair back. God, you swear you were burning in hell.

"You didn't asked me to do anything pervert are you?" You frowned your eyebrows. He chuckled, showing his eyesmile, sweet eyesmile. "Not this time, but if you willing to give yourself. I'll gladly accept it."

You lightly punched his chest while the boy still laughing, eyes shaped into _cute_ crescent moon. "I want you to be my tutor. You see, my grades are my main problem. Well, aside from lusting for you of course." He gained another punch from you.

He chuckled again, ' _dammit not another adorable smile.'_ Your inner self whined, mesmerized by him

"So what do you say? Let's start today, after class, at my home?" He raised his eyebrows looking at you intensely. You were trying so hard to breath, "Fine." Was all you could answer.

"Alrighty then, thanks baby." He pecked your cheeks before running toward somewhere else. You in the other hand couldn't hold your smile.

 **Part 2 is coming right up, be prepared for the smoothies, kittens :P**


	3. Act 2 Pt2 : Reunion

**-Park Jimin- Reunion Pt.2**

 ***Smut are coming! Prepared yoursel kittens!"**

Jimin opened his room, you went in and you could smell the familiar of his scent. You were quite suprised because his room was clean and tidy. Definitely not like your sister room. It painted with soft green wall. The interior was quite simple. Single bed right next to a window, olive wood desk across the room and a wardrobe.

You dropped your bag on the floor and instinctively investigating his manga collection.

"No dirty magazine? That's suprising." You commented while picked one of his manga.

"Don't tell me you expect my room was some kinda playroom like fifty shades?" Jimin replied and put a tray of drinks and snacks on the table.

"I'm not the one to blame. You sexually harassed me all the time back then." You defended your self. Jimin then put out his books and you sat beside him.

It was a wrong choices to let your self believe that this were just some tutoring. Since he didn't said what subject he wanted to be tutored, you think that it was math or english. But it was not. Jimin's worst subject is biology. Specifically about human reproduction. You cursed at yourself from fallen into his trap.

You stucked in some awkwardness around the air, it was almost felt like reading porn together with those vulgar images on the text book. You swear if you for somehow knew the author, you wont hesitate to charge him.

Your body stiffened every time you explained the malicious pictures to him. But fortunately on the contrary, he really enjoys his time. After all, teasing you was his main hobby.

"So yeah, that's the external reproduction organ. Any questions?" You asked, Finally relieved. The gold haired boy was playing with his pen, biting it out of habits. As always, everyting he does is cute for you.

"Nope right? I think i should go home, it almost noon." You really need to go home fast. Since Jimin lives alone, the longer you stayed at this flirtatious-perverted-angel's place, the more you dig your own death.

"Wait, i have a question." He grabbed your wrist pulling you closer to him as he linger along your shoulder.

You sighed deeply. "Alright, but Just one question."

Jimin pointed one of the picture with his pens. "So you said that this is the clitoris right? Is is true that this could make you moan in pleasure?" _So predictable_.

"I don't know, why don't you ask another girl." You shrugged your shoulder, but he won't budge.

"I don't care about another girl. I wanna know about you." He said, staring at you. You slightly blushed, he really has a thousand pick up lines.

"Whatever, i don't know."

You gulped down your saliva. "I never done that, yet." You mentally slap yourself. How could you tell such embarrassing fact to the dirtiest mind on earth.

"Whoaa, really? Why though, touching yourself is the second best thing after the real one." He said, his plump lips parted, gaping in disbelief at you.

"I don't know how to do it, it's just felt weird, whatever why are we talking about this. Anyway can i go home now?" You rolled your eyes, and started to pack. Being here makes your heart beat faster. You're face was hot from the stupid things you've just confessed.

"Nope not yet, i want to pay you back."

He ran his finger through his hair, you stared in awe. He licked the bottom of his lip, making him a multiple times hotter than before. "Since you've tutor me. How about i'll teach you to do it."

' _Uh oh.. somethings bad are coming_ ' your woman senses tingled.

"I think i'll pass. Thanks though." You replied shortly, like the same polar magnet, your body instinctively jumped away.

Jimin didn't listen to you. His right hand traveled to your right shoulder, lips started to nibbling on your ear, sending instant electricity down your throat. For some reason you couldn't resist him.

"Chim, not again.." you were having difficulty to talked as his lips traveled down to your neck. You lean on the other side, giving him more access.

His other hand massaging your inner thigh, you flinched as he was getting near to your core. "Chim.. sttophh.." you tried to cover your mouth.

His right hand was now on your bosom, giving it a massage as you started to drown in pleasure.

"No Chim, i don't wanna do this." You whined as your sane was still intact.

"Why?" He mumbled, lips busy leaving mark hungrily to your delicate nape.

You closed your eyes as you feel sting on your skin. "I.." Jimin warm and wet tongue brushing the blue-purple mark that he made.

"I want to do it with someone i love, Chim." You struggled to keep your senses, and finally you could hold his head. Making eyes contact. The deep dark hooded eyes gave you intense stare. You gulped down your saliva.

He smiled at you, it was his usual charming smile. "Me too, (Y/N). I want to do it with someone i love." His eyes talked to you, you could feel your chest tightening, you didn't want to believe what he just said.

"What do you mean?" You simply asked.

Jimin lean toward you, his face is inches away from you. You could feel his warm breath swept your face. "I mean what i mean, (Y/N)." He whisper softly, before his lips touch yours.

It was your first kiss. You feel the plum lips brushed yours, nibbling your upper lips as he asked for entrance. You lifted your lips letting his tounge exploring.

His kiss was gentle, wet, and feels like strawberry and of course it feels good. "I want you to be my first." He said. You let himself exploring your body. Honestly you didn't know what were you thinking, Jimin makes your head cloudy with every touch he gave.

His lip never leaves your, hand slipped under your clothes, finding the passage to your breast. He unhooked your bra and let your breast exposed under your shirt. One by one your buttons are undone making your chest the main view to his eyes.

His kiss traveled to your jaws, neck, collarbone and finally, your breast. He trace every corner of your nipple. You bit your lip, holding moan to slip from your swollen lip.

"Ackkhh.." you squealed as Jimit bit your nipple. You could feel his grin as he forbid you to hold any more moan.

Once more, his hands undo your undergarments, you're now naked under the school uniform. A zip was heard between Jimin's thigh, releasing the oversized bulge under his pant. You started to panic as he guided your hands toward his already hard member.

"It only become like this when i'm with you." He whisper.

You didn't realized you were already stroking his member. Jimin closed his eyes enjoying your touch as he drown in pleasure.

Feeling impatient, he laid you down on his bed, he pushed you down under his kiss. You wrapped your hands on his neck to deepen it while down there Jimin positioning himself to your entrance. You gasping as you feel something was forcing to get in.

"Sorry.. please bear for a moment." He whisper with difficulty. eyes completly shut as his lips already swollen.

You bit your lips and crumpled up the bed sheet when you finally became one with Jimin another hand pulling the goldy locks.

Whatever they told about how romantic it is to losing your virginity, its still hurt like hell. The pain when his member were in made your tears slipped from the corner of your eye, whimpering feels like the best thing to react for this kind of thing.

"Hey.. don't cry.." His soft voice brushing your face. Jimin kissed your forehead to ease you. His hand caressing your hair, and put it behind your ear.

"(Y/N), look at me. You're mine now." You looked at his mesmerizing eyes and sweet sweet smile. As he started to move you felt sting on your lower part.

"Chim.. slow down.." You whimpered in pain, nails buried on his back.

He slowed down his pace for you to adjust with his member. You started to feel something different as time goes by, something that felt so sinful yet so good. Soft moans escaped through your lips, Jimin grinned, eyes gazed you deeply.

"Your voice is cute, moan louder (Y/N)." He whisper right next to your ears. His lips started to suck on your breast leaving his tags all over it.

"Ahh.. hahh... Chim.. it's feel weird, please stopp." You can't hold your moan, but in the other hand you feels the addicting ecstasy .

He didn't listen to your request. Instead, he fastened his pace earning a knot to formed on your stomach. You felt numb each time his member hitting your spot, you grabbed into Jimin's shoulder as you were about to come.

"Chim... ahh..Hashh." Your back arched as your liquid spilling out. Jimin followed you after, his body collapsed on top of you. Both of you were covered in sweat and love juice, your chest rose and fall as you tried to even your breath.

"I'm sorry if i'm forcing you. I just don't want to lose you again." He said

"Again? What do you mean?" You looked up to face him.

After the make love session, both of you were cuddling under his warm blanket. Jimin wrapped his arm on your bare waist and he put his chin on your head.

"I love you (Y/N), i always have. It was true that i was immature back then. I don't know how to tell you, so i ended up teasing you to much to get your attention."

"When i entered this school and met your sister, i thought that i get a chances to meet you and started a serious relationship with you. But she ended up making a move on me so i distance myself." He continued.

"But this time, i want to make things clear. (Y/N), will you be my girlfriend?"

Jimin's eyes focus on you, you could see your reflection on his eyes. Heart beating out of your chest as he confessed his love to you.

You curved your lips and smiled. "Don't people ussually confess first before sex?" Jimin paused a moment, face feeling guilty. You chuckled for a moment before giving him a kiss.

"So, shall we have round two?"

 **Wee woo wee woooo. I don't know why that this took me a lot of time to finish. I got packed with my college and stuff, but finally i made it YEAY!**

 **So for the disclaimer i got inspired after watching some hen.. i mean anime. I swear it was just a family friendly anime *definetly a lie*. The story is similar, the girl was 25 years old, and she met her past classmate as a teacher. I forgot the title because it in japanese though, and thanks to my short term memory-_-.**


	4. Act 3 : The Title is Just 'Friend'

**-Kim Taehyung-**  
 ***It's just gonna have a little bit smut in the beginning and after that i'm focusing more on the story. Don't forget to leave some reviews it means a lot to me :)***

"(Y/N)... relax a bit.. you're too tight." Said the man above you, his raspy moan aroused you even more, tighten the knot on your core. A hint of his breath was visible through the cold room, contradicted with his shimmering sweat body.

You moaned, hands grabbing his shoulder, clenching into his muscular arm. "..., you're the one to blame. Aishh..Slow down Taehyung-ah" Your body was bumping up and down from his thrust, following his rhythm.

Taehyung groaned, "can't help it.." he pulled out his member and thrust you deeper. "It felt so fucking good.." his breath getting heavier with every pushes.

Your hands pulled out his hair as you're getting near, while Taehyung keeps going in and out, digging deeper into you. You could feel his throbbing member wrapped perfectly by your wall, you knew that soon, you're gonna reach your high.

A few powerful thrust later his fit body collapsed on top of you, your swollen lips prove how aggressive he is tonight. He then laid himself next to you.

You're nearly out of breath, chest rose and fell rapidly as you filling oxygen through your lungs.

After you've calmed, you get up to sit beside him, hands pulling up the blanket, covering your naked body.

You looked at the boy who was having difficulty to even let a simple breathe. "Tae-ah, i need to tell you something." You mumbled softly.

Taehyung glanced over you, body shining with sweat, "What? Another round— ouchhh!" He whined when you pinched his sturdy nose bridge.

 _'As_ _always, perverted Kim Taehyung_.' You reminded yourself.

"Listen, this is a big matter." You pleaded, staring at his hazel eyes deeply.

He felt a tension on your body, Taehyung eyes were bigger than ever, he get up from his bed and cupped your cheeks.

"If it about your pregnancy, don't worry. I'll take full responsibility." He said, eyes darkened.

You frowned your eyebrows, "What? Who's pregnant?"

He tilted his head on one side. Exactly like an inquisitive puppy. "Aren't you? I notice that you're getting fatter, and cravings chocolates and other sweets. So i thought we're having baby now?" You almost dropped your jaws, as many times you slept with him, there's no way that you could forgot to use rubber.

"Ouchh! Yaa! Stop hitting me." The boy whined as his face was constantly made contact with a soft yet thick pillow from you.

"Who said i was getting fat huh?! How dare you Kim fucking Taehyung!" Taehyung curled up himself like a ball, dodging your anger.

You sighed deeply, "I have a boyfriend, Tae-ah." With that sentences, he felt a pinch right on his chest.

Taehyung get up and sit in front of you with folded leg, eyes loking down. "Wow, Congratulations." He talked with unamused tone.

"So? Why did you tell me?" He pulled up his chin so he could face you.

You rubbed the back of your head, avoiding his eyes. "You know... i just want to tell you cause we've been friends for many years."

It's true, this year are your 10 years friendsversary with him. You've known him since kids, when he moved next to your house. You and Taehyung, got close right away, you were both unexplainably a curious child, especially about adult stuff. Being the opposite gender, you venture adulthood with started having sex out of curiosity, of course all of your first was his first too. You've known sex more than love.

With his still expressionless face, he clapped his hands "Yeay, our (Y/N) finally grows up." You rolled your eyes, as expected from him.

"Taehyung-ah, are you fine with it?" You simply asked the silvery haired guy. The moonlight flashed upon his face, creating sparks all over his features. To be honest you've been thinking how could you be friends with the stunning man in front of you and all you can answer is ' _I've must have saved a country in my previous life'._

He's the famous school heartthrob, one of the seven deadly sins as your classmates called it. With his flawless face, tall and fit figure, and his adorable boxy smile, on top of that being a soft cutie he is, anyone would easily fall for him.

He smiled as genuinely as possible yet his heart still ache. "Of course silly, i'm glad someone finally picked you up. I thought we'll be stuck together till old."

' _Which i'm totally fine with it'_ he monologued. He messed your hair, earning a pout from you. You are sure that Taehyung only seen you as friends and you feel the same but yet here you are. Feeling guilty and regret telling this to him.

"So this will be our last.. you'now sleep together thing? Haha.. Anyway who's the unlucky guy?" He asked, trying to break the tension in the air.

You inhale deeply before you speak, ' _why does it seem so hard to tell him_?' You talked to yourself.

"His name is Jackson. You know him, he's in our school too." You answered briefly.

Wang Ka Yee, also known as Jackson. The super popular type of boy who's people drools over. For many years you've been single because of Taehyung. Never once a word 'dating' had cross your mind. Taehyung was all you need, he's there through your up and down, and you're there through his happiness and sorrow. He's the only man in your life after your father. But reaching adulthood you realize that both of you are just friends, and you intend to keep it that way.

You figured that he need his space, he need someone that can love him as a man. And you knew that you're not the one. Never gonna be. Both of you were using each other out of curiosity, it was satisfaction for what people called as biological needs.

Back to reality, Taehyung's eyebrow furrowed with his eyes inspecting at you. "Really? That guy? Isn't he the school fuckboy? How the hell did you end up with him?"

Yep! He is. You knew you have to leave Taehyung soon, so he can have his time to find another girl. The only option was going out with Jackson. It was the easiest yet the stupidest decision you've ever made. Giving up yourself to a fuckboy was the fastest route to let yourself go.

 _'It's for the best (Y/N)-ah_ ~' you cheered yourself up.

You shrugged your shoulder and simply replied. "Well, he said he likes me so we try to work things out?"

Taehyung scrunched his face, confused. "That's it? Well what if i said i like you too then—"

"Nothings gonna changes Tae-ah, i'm someone else's girlfriend now." Another pinch sent to his chest. Before you let Taehyung ask anymore questions you grabbed your scattered clothes on the wooden floor and put your clothes on.

You pulled up your hair into ponytail and straightened your wrinkled shirt "Bye Tae-ah, see you around." You said shortly.

When you opened the door to get out, you feel a hands detained you to stepped out from you best friend's room.

A low heavy breath was heard behind your ear. You feel your body weighs down as he put his chin on your shoulder, arms wrapped around your waist from behind. "As long as you're happy with things are. I'll be happy for you too." He said wistfully.

xxxxx

Another days passed on. It's been weeks since the last time you ended up in Taehyung's room. Once you make the _someone's girlfriend_ statement, a distance had sprout between you two. You occasionally seen him with one girl most of the time. Which lead to somewhat stuffed feeling in your chest.

Once for all your plan had succeeded. Now the only thing left is to break things off with Jackson. You've set up a date with him, your last date. You both agreed to meet after class, with a lot of prayers, you hoped that he wouldn't do dramatic things like in movies.

xxxxx

The engine sound and the radio was your diversion to avoid awkward silence between you and Jackson. You clasped the hem of your shirt, compile every apologies in your head but failed. Instead of raging his anger out at you he just drove in silent, and you don't know where he's gonna take you. Untill your womans senses is tingling.

The car entered a dim area with bright neon light on top of each building. You could easily read the banners. Drunken people seen everywhere with an almost naked women cling on their shoulder. You looked at Jackson horridly.

"Sunbae, let me out. _Now_." You could hear you shaken voices when you speak. Beside you, Jackson scoffed and smirked at you. "Really, (Y/N)? You think you can get away that easy?" He cooed, flicking his finger right and left at you.

When the car parked in front of a motel, you desperately unbuckled yourself and get out from the door. The moment you stepped out of his car, the big blonde guy's chest thumping your head. He pinned you down on the side of his car.

The boy's pink lip was grinning in a way that you sure it's definitely up to no good. The faint of his breath brushed into your face. You shut your eyes, this is the time you hate being a girl, being weak, fragile and vulnerable under a man's dominance.

Jackson head collapsed on your shoulder, he groaned in pain as he removed his hands from you. You saw a familiar tan skinned man with a bright silvery hair, his eyes was focusing on Jackson now crouching, clenching his poor reproductive area.

Your mouth formed into a perfect oval shape, you looked at your best friend over the year in shock. "What the heck? How?" Your eyes looking up and down at the both man.

"No time to explain." He shortly speaked, arms pulling yours as you two dashed through the red district area.

xxxxx

Taehyung brings you to his room, the room that you spend most of the time together. Beside having sex with him, this room has so many memories. From being your hiding spot from your furious father, playing xbox with Taehyung and your reconcile from your mother's death.

You stayed in silent, avoiding Taehyung's worried eyes. You cursed at yourself, embarrassed.

"I'm so glad i got there in time." He cut through the thickness of air, showing his angelic smile at you. The long slender fingers sinking in your black silky hair as he pulled you to his chest.

For some reason you began to cried, "i'm sowwyy. I now im swuupiid." Your voice was blur, buried by the warm of his embrace.

You sniffled after you spilled all of your feelings. Taehyung listened to all your explanation patiently, his hand caressing your back as you both lay side by side on his bed.

Taehyung told you about the girl. Apparently she's Jackson ex. She told him about the rotten side of Jackson and from the first day you told that you were dating him, Taehyung had stalked you. Just for safety reason, he defended.

He pulled his hand, cupped both of your cheeks, letting the twinkling of his eyes met yours. The pointy nose breathing slowly with the same pace as you. His red cherry lips was so tempting as it just an inches away from you. You could feel your heart beats faster than before when he leaned forward, closing any gape between you and him.

You closed your eyes, feeling the tingling sensation around your stomach as Taehyung brushed your lip with his. You placed your hand on his broad chest, even though he's not as buff as his hot friend, Jimin. You were still attracted to him.

Everything went blank when Taehyung started his playful kiss. His arms slides down to your hips pulling you closer.

In a moment you felt the raising heat from his body. The silver hair paused for awhile, eyes stared deeply, searching for yours.

"(Y/N)-ah, if you don't need another man beside me. Then i don't need another woman beside you too." His voice was deep, super deep untill you were unable to swallow your own saliva.

Taehyung gave you a light peck before he continued "Same as you, you're the only girl in my life, and i want to share more memories with you. It doesn't matter if we are friend or lover. What matter is that we have each other, and that's it. Promise me you won't do anything like that again?" The boy looking at you, for a million times you've drown in those dazzling eyes.

You nodded weakly. "I promise."

That word was all he needed to hear.

He started to kiss you again, but this time it was more intense, you knew where this going to end and you don't have any problems with it, not even a tiny bit of hesitation. As you know you were belong to Taehyung and he belong to you.

xxxxx

 **A/N:**

 **Hi guys! How's Tae Tae's story for you? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me in the reviews :) and i'm so sorry that i have to make Jackson the bad guy, idk i think he fit for the role sorry :((**

 **I know i'm just included a few smut in this part. Well, i try to write not much smut since i want it to focus on the storyline. I got inspired by one of manga i read, the background story is the same that they were childhood friend and kinda have sexual thing between them.**

 **Anyway, i got bit my mosquitos and it's freaking itchy af. So don't mind me if there's a lot of typo and grammar error*excuses alert***

 **You can followed this story so you'll know when it's updated. Please give me some reviews so i could write a better story in the future. See you guys soon :)**


	5. Act 4 Pt1 : Love is Not Over

**\- Kim Namjoon -**

 **No smut for this chapter :) Please give some feedbacks for me like reviews it really helped me a lot to improve my writing.**

 **Happy Reading -**

 _The long night following you as it flows. Time follows you and fades_

Sun once again, shines through the sheer of your beige curtain. You felt the warm sunlight kissing your skin. The brightness forced you to open your eyes as you felt dazzled by it.

You finally woke up, eyes blinking weakly as you gain your consciousness.

Like any other day, nobody is in your apartment, you're alone.

You heaves out a deep sigh, hugging your other pillow. A hint of your boyfriend's scent was lingering on the soft fabric. You let out your tears as you tighten your hug.

Namjoon ? : "I'm gonna be late again, don't wait for me."

A simple text message was the only conversation you've had with your boyfriend. No more talk, no more his nonchalantly theories, no more hugs or even kisses. All that left is his fragrances that remains on the pillow in the morning and notifications that he send.

You do your usual activity, writing your essay and keeping the place clean. Being a college student makes you occupied with the piled assignments that drain your energy from head to toe. You're actually gratefull about it cause it makes you forget about your sorrow, forget about your loneliness. Forget that you have him.

Around noon, a shower of rain was heard outside. You looked at your phone. Nothing new from your boyfriend. You walked toward the front door, two umbrellas still hanging on them, the one with amethyst color is yours, you remembered it was a present that he gives on Christmas. It is odd that he gave you that. But without realizing, the small waterproof object has become somewhat important to you.

The other umbrella was his, it has a slight turquoise colour with translucent cloud draw. You're sure that he forget to bring his umbrella since he always go to work first thing in the morning.

XXXXX

The rain drumming on your amethyst umbrella. Droplets of water glides down to the edge of the metal as it replaced by another drop. The grey cloud diffuse to the skies, intercepting the light to pass the atmosphere. Your feet are drenched, followed by the splosh sound from each of steps you took.

You dragged yourself into the tall building in front of you, standing in the lobby, as people passed by. The square small gadget trapped in between your ear and shoulder as both of your hands pulled off the umbrella.

A robotic woman answer all your calls with a monotonously tones. You tapped another number, and wait.

"Hello, what is it (Y/N)-ah." A familiar voice answered. You tell the voice that you're downstairs.

"Sejin-ssi I'm just here to bring him an umbrella and his lunch. But He wouldn't picked up his phone.." You looked at your left hands, warm chicken soup was his favorite so you decided to cooked it for him.

A group of boys was heard on the other side, chanting and shouting something that you can't hear clearly. "He's in his studio since morning, Just go there, and tell him not to skip meals ok?"

You nodded eventhough he can't see you. You ended your call and cheerfully walked toward the elevator carving your best smile, going to the famous studio here. A place where well-produced music created, a place where only geniuses work.

XXXXX

You patiently put the password to his studio, you've memorized it very well cause it was your anniversary with him, as the security system make a 'peep' sound you pushed the door and stepped in. As you went in, a cold breeze from the air conditioner welcomed you. The room hasn't changed much over the year. It still has a warm peach colored wall, two cupboards on each side filled by your boyfriend's favorite figures, two jellybean chairs, your favorite spot and in the middle corner of the room founded a tall fit figure with his back facing you, eyes focused on his monitor.

There he is. The man you love, the man that could bring butterflies in your stomach at any minutes, the man that painted beautiful crimson blush on your cheeks with every gentle sweet talk, the man you're sure to live happy with, the man that you called boyfriend. Kim Namjoon.

His peach-orange hair was a little messy with headphone comfortably wrapped on each side of his ear. You could see the monitor showing up and down music line as he enthusiastically bopping his head, following the beats blasting from it.

He must be so drawn to his work as he didn't noticed your arrival. You closed the door quitely and put your belongings on the floor since god-know-why he didn't have any coffee table. You walked toward the slightly tanned man, his skin was shimmering under the light, long skinny finger tapped actively on the keyboard.

Once your ear near the back side of his headphone, a graceful melody sends a goosebumps to your whole body. Every music he made are all your favorite, you didn't lie, it always give you an eargasm.

Seeing the man didn't budge, a wicked idea crossed you mind. Your lips curved into a mischievous grin.

You slowly blowed your breath on the crook of his neck, earning a flinch from him. He rubbed the spot, but his eyes didn't leave the bright screen in front. You tried once again. This time you licked your lips and smooch the tempting nape of his neck.

Namjoon fell from his chair as he yelped, eyes was wide as a frog and mouth gaping like a fish. You bursted out a laugh from the sight.

"Yahh! You scared me!" He yelled, you still laughed at the sight, arms holding your stomach as you can't stop yourself. It's been a while since you laughed like this.

You helped him to get from his chairs, tears still presents on the corner of your eyes. His big hands gripped you tightly. As he get up, your face instantly met with the broad hard chest, since his height are totally the opposite of your small body. An aromatic scent sends your body to shiver. ' _God.. when was the last time you're this close'_

"You should've told me you're gonna come." He said, pulling up the chair as he fixed his headphone and started to focused on his work again. Acting like there's no big deal to your sudden flustered attitude.

You relief your breath and grabbed the tupperware with your special chicken soup recipe, holding it into his eye level. "I made your favorite." You smile with excitement, you can imagine how happy he'd look.

But he didn't respond, not even took a glance. His eyes are to busy looking at the monitor.

 _Tell me why, you're so far away, why_  
 _Can't you see me in your eyes anymore?_

"Namjoon-ah..." This time you let a soft grumble, your free hand tugging the glossy leather jacket above his favorite black shirt.

You succeeded to gain his attention as he stranded one side of his headphone to the back of his ear. His eyes met your, one of his thick sharp eyebrows arched. "What? What is it?" He asked, innocently.

Your mouth was opened and closed immediately, you shook your head and put up a comforting smile to him. "Nothing important." You simply answered.

 _I always smile at you_  
 _Even the love is a tragedy for me_

He blinked his eyes, looking throughly at you before he said "alright then, anyway i still have a lot to do. You can wait for me there." Namjoon pointed the jellybean chair with his chin.

' _He abandon you again_.' The thoughts passed your blank minded head.

' _He. abandon. you_ ' it keeps repeating like a broken cassette.

You shooked the mindlessly thought, pulling up the corner of your mouth, putting the sweetest smile for him. Your figure reflected on his clear dark chocolate eyes. You don't have the heart to complain, not with his hardworking effort to support the both of you.

' _All you have to do is cheerish him and support him. That's it. Don't make a fuss about it (y/n_ ).' Your inner self convinced.

"Okay, i'll be waiting." You felt your heart melting as the dimple surfacing on his cheek when he smiled, eventhough inside, you almost spilled your tear.

You remembered how the first time you met him, you fell in love with his dimple in instant. Yes, it was that simple to fall in love with Kim Namjoon's charming smile, tall fit body, completed with caring and clumsy personality. In a blink of an eye he's become everything to you.

You let the steam of disappointments with an inhale, putting the tupperware next to the table and you walked to the jellybean chair. Namjoon'eyes wont leave his precious monitor, you wonder what kind of spell that made him so glued to it.

The bunddle of synthetic fabric sinked as you flopped your butt on it. It felt so cold. Nobody was sitting on it so the fiber directly making contact with the the cool air conditioner. Thankfully you're wearing layer to prevent any warmth slipping out, or otherwise Kim Namjoon probably ended up with a frozen girlfriend on his studio, well if he even consider to notice your being.

One, two, three hours passed by. At this point you've lost your sanity. You swear you could've finish your collage and get your degree with the same amount of time consuming you've been wasting for your precious loveable boyfriend. But then again, you shooked your head, didn't want to start an argument or a fight. At least he's not wearing his headphone anymore so you could hear the music flowed to your ear. Triggering any eargasm with every beat it made. You felt yourself calmed as the boy humming, following the rhythm. Yeah, his bold deep voice wasn't the best out of the seven member in the group but still, it managed to lulled you to sleep.

 **Hi guys! How's it going? I plan to make this into two part and i really hope that i can played with your emotion a little in part 2 *evil smirk***

 **By the way, Love is Not Over is my second favorite song of all *the first is dead leaves, god it stills make me cry***

 **So what's your favorite bts song? Let me know ok**

 **-RC**


	6. Act 4 Pt2 : Love is Not Over

**\- Kim Namjoon -**  
 ***This probably gonna be long, but i'll make sure you wont regret to read every letter.**  
 **Again, i'll never get tired to ask your loves to leaves some reviews for this story^^***

Happy Reading ~~

With the click on his mouse, Namjoon finally saved another masterpiece of his creation. The peach haired man stretched out his arm, flexing all his tensed muscle, the effect of lactate acid accumulated.

His head made a snap sound as he cracked it to the left and right. A silver tupperware catches his chocolate eyes, he opened it just to get his favorite chicken soup all cold with fat lump from the chill.

The tall man swirled his chair and dragged his way toward you. He looked at his petite girlfriend's body, all curled up in the jellybean chair, it looked like the chair almost swallowed you. He chuckled from the sight as he noticed how small and fragile you are compare to his enormous build.

He observed you carefully, his reddened eyes glued to every detail movement you do. From the way you slipped your arms between your warm thighs, the way your chest rose and fall peacefully, and how captivating your lips are, slightly parted as you breath evenly. Every part of you has bewitch Kim Namjoon.

A glimpse of the past flashed to the back of his head. You're much more brighter compare to now, eyes showing how happy you felt consider in this situation. He felt the guilt building up, weighing his back. After all, all of this wouldn't happen if he would spare a little bit of time just for you, or probably even just for taking a quick break. Is it that hard?

Namjoon glances at his watch, the seconds keeps ticking as the stick getting further away. He had worked overtime _again_. He carried your small body, you fit perfectly on his arms, his hand are on your thighs and another one wrapped alongside your shoulder. Carrying you was like carrying a light feather to him, training with the maknae of the group was actually worth the time.

XXXXX

As he entered your room, he kicked the door to closed it, with a soft thud sound following. He put you in bed, sliding of your shoes and layers before draped you in a warm blanket. He looked at your face admiring all of your perfection and imperfection, it still haunted him how a simple, ordinary yet fun girl like you could make him fallen into the deepest pit of ... Love? But yet again, there's another complicated feeling that tell him this wasn't meant to be forever, at least not now. He's not ready to fully committed with you, he know he's not worth it.

Feeling his battery had run out, he decided to wash his face before slided his body under the blanket and laid beside you. Namjoon rested his chin on your head, he kissed your forehead lightly. He loves your hair, he loves the cherry blossoms smell comes from it, it always calms his soul, vaporing all the fatigue he yielded. It has now become a habit. Everytime he got from work, he would charge his energy by sleeping next to his love one, arms resting on your waist and sniffing every last scent so it will linger in his nose longer, because like each of every other day he leaves at first thing in the morning and back at last thing in the night.

You let out a whimper in your sleep, clutching into his sturdy chest and felt the masculine scent surrounding you. Namjoon shifted his body closer to you, arms comforting your back as he soothen you.

"Namjoon? Where are we?" You talked weakly, your eyes barely opened as you accustomize yourself in the bright light room.

"Sshh.. sleep baby, we're home." His full lips shushed you, a swept of breath brushed your face. It's smell nice.

It half past midnight and you couldn't believe that he was still right there in front of you, right in your arms. Your grasped tighten, holding your man like he would disappear right at this instant. Your tears flow like a river, streaming down to your cheekbones and down to your lips. The salty taste was nothing compare how you've missed his warm embrace around you.

"I miss you... i miss you so much.. please.. stay.." your voice was barely above a whisper. But at this distance Namjoon could hear your shaking voice clearly. His heart had broken, seeing the one he loved so much was suffering this whole time.

 _Now I say that_  
 _You're like hello and goodbye_  
 _At my beginning and my end there_

All he could do was hugging you back, arm like a well-fit belt to your hips. He pecked your forehead, there's nothing more he can do. He couldn't even answered your request, he can't promise anything to you. Not even a simple yes as to stay through the night.

He pursed his plump lips, the dimple was nowhere to be seen, your vision was blur by your tears. It was a stupid request after all.

"Don't worry, i'm here.. i won't go anywhere."

' _Just for tonight_.' He monologued, Namjoon don't want to let you drowned in tears, No, he don't, it is the last thing he would ever do. Your clasped has loosen, as his words has become an injection of heroine that brings calm to yourself.

You were sleeping peacefully under his arms, Namjoon wasn't even had a clue why was he lied to you. He know he can't stay forever with you, not with his busy schedule and unstable job. ' _No.. this is not gonna be the end for our relationship.'_ He just need sometime. Sometime to make his way toward a better future with you.

 _You said good bye to me_  
 _Every night before I went to bed_  
 _I hated that even more than dying_  
 _It feels like this night is the end of you and me_

XXXXX

On the morning, your eyes woken up again by the flashing sunlight, your arms reach toward to the front, tapping a slightly warm place beside, but only the heat remain. The person that causing it was nowhere to be seen.

You huffed, should've known to not let your hope high. You lifted up yourself and stretching out your arms as you yawned, now fully awake.

"Geez (Y/N), can you yawn even bigger?"

Your eyes are wide open as you stopped yawning in the middle, jaw hanging open. Your boyfriend was all dressed up, a toothbrush was dangling on his mouth, you were asume he is late to work.

"Namjoon-ah..." his name was all that came out from your mouth, yes you're still suprised after probably many months, this is the first time you've seen him in the morning.

"Hurry up and take a shower, we have a date coming soon." He said shortly. Your eyes blinking in disbelief. Can it be? Can you trust your heart for once?

You didn't waste anytime to go to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

XXXXX

The wind was just perfect like his casual outfit. The stylish glasses laying on his nose bridge comfortably. His beanie wrapped the peach orange hair, protecting his tiny ear from crashing with wind.

It is a nice day to go on a date especially with Kim Namjoon, oh how much you've been waiting for this moment.

You couldn't helped yourself to grin all day long since his hands was intertwined comfortably with your arms. You let out the biggest smile ever with every steps you took.

"So.. where are we going?" You asked excitedly. You swear if you were a dog right now, then your tails would be wagging in nonstop movements.

"Hmm.. i was planning to go on a reserved restaurant, but unfortunately it was to late for us. But don't worry i have a suprise for you." He smiled, showing the dimple on his cheek.

You sensed the heat rising on your cheeks as your cheeks become pinker than usual. "Well it was your fault, you asked for sex out of the blue in the morning." You complained.

"Who fault it is that was coming barely covering anything, huh?" Namjoon defended, his mouth pouting in a sweet way, way too sweet as it give you diabetes.

Yeah it's the best feeling since forever. You recall the incident, you just rushed to the bathroom before you realized that you've forgotten your towel. It seems like a whole new experience when he gazed at you while you to had a long time unplanned sex for a while.

You flushed at the moment, the crimson paint was all over your face, this never happened for a while and you felt like you and him were back into the old days.

The cheering from people were all you can hear, some of it screaming with excitement rushed through their whole body. You love this places as it filled with good memories with you and him. Your mouth were hanging open, half shock half happy.

XXXXX

"Oh my god! An amusement park?! God Namjoon i love you so much!" You squealed like a little girl, your hands unconsciously strangling the man as you springing with anthusiasm. Like the title 'Amusement' it had an effect of euphoric for you. The boyfriend himself was grinning in enjoyment, looking at his adorable girlfriend.

You wanted to ride the roller coaster so bad but unfortunately after the 'wild sex' happening this morning your stomach needs what it needs.

The both of you went straight to the merry-go-round after having a descent meal. Both of you didn't want to shaken the digestive system. None of you want it to be a date with vomit to be remember, cause that's just gross.

When you're in line to the roller coasters, beads of cold sweat started to forms on Namjoon's forehead. The man occasionally wipes it while tamping his foot in nervous rhythm. You know he have this habit when something troubles him. And in this case it was the unexplainable of how high has this ride reach the top.

"You know we can ride it another time, babe." You said. You don't have the heart to let the 71 inches tall figure to be scared. As much as you loved seeing the timid side of Kim Namjoon, you still have emphatic.

Namjoon felt the same way, for him, his lady is his first priority. You're still worried for him until you got an idea. You asked the employee for a mark. Then you write his initial on his right converse and the other side with your initial.

"I'll tell you what, when you got scared just hold your feet together and looked at your feet. And you'll remind yourself of me." Namjoon suddenly burst of laughed at your idea. The scaredy-cat of him has long gone.

"That's so random, but i actually thinks we were like a pair of shoes." He said. Your eyebrows meet together as you scrunched it. "That's even more random Mr. Kim. And why is that?" You asked, interested to his new theory.

"You know, we can't always be together but without each other, none of us really matter. And if one shoe is wet so was the other one. If you're sad then i'm sad, if you're happy then i'm happy." There he goes with his nonchalantly theories. But really though, it's quite deep.

"Okay, shut your theories before i take you to the backstage and repeat our activities this morning." You tiptoeing is to reach out and pecked his full lips hastily before the staff lead you to your ride.

XXXXX

Perfect. Nothing more could ever describe your date, you enjoy every second of it. Not a single time you regretted spending time with him. Every seconds are so precious.

But a day was almost over as both of you were laying side by side, each fallen into each other souls as you stared at his eyes that resemble the dark of night, with star spread out evenly on the sky. You don't want to exaggerate it but it is what you felt when you're looking into his fascinating eyes.

"(Y/N)-ah..."

He broke the silence, head was resting on your shoulder as his lips filled the hollow crook of your neck.

You hmm-ed as an answer. Eyes started to get sleepy as the night has fallen.

"Promise me..."

"Promise me you're gonna be strong, even when i'm not around. Even when we're not together. Promise me you're gonna be the bright (y/n) you're always be." He continued, your shoulder were wet as you realized the tough-looking man were shedding his tear.

"I just need you to be strong, just for some time. Okay? If you promise you can do that for me, i'll make sure that i'll be here every morning you open your eyes,i'll be here to get you to bed in my arms, I love you so much (y/n), seing you suffer like this you can't imagine how's the impact for me."

You're beyond confused, you head was trying to solve the puzzle. Your mouth was trying to opened and let the question slipped to your small lips, but failed as the sobbing had frozen you.

' _What's goin on?'_

XXXXX

A night went by, everything comes back like the way it was. Except one thing, one thing that never ever happened again. You missed the warm on your bed, you missed how a familiar smell linger to the soft fabric of your pillow, you missed every chat in the morning from him.

Days.. weeks..months.. passed. You're keeping yourself together as each days become a torture, without the peach haired man, your life was empty, and meaningless, cause you missed him so much.

At night, your cry echoed through the empty place. Howling desperation for the loss of man. At morning you collected all your broken pieces. That's basically your life has become.

 _Love is so painful_  
 _Goodbyes are even more painful_  
 _I can't go on if you're not here_  
 _Love me, love me_  
 _Come back to my arms_

XXXXX

A shower of rain was heard outside. You recall the last time you've seen him personally, face two face with your now supposedly, ex-boyfriend. If only you knew if it was your last time with him. God, you swear you would give anything to return to that time, you wouldn't let any gap exists on your grasp.

You walked aimlessly throughout the city. None of the place has catch your attention, your tear has camouflage with drops of rains driping wet to the end of your jaw. Your cardigan carried each drops that crashed to you, ignoring the cold beneath your skin. Everything was gloomy, syncing with your emotion.

The burden has become unbearable, what has your life become rather than a mess? You kneeled down, hugging them as the sound of sorrow slipping from your chattering teeth.

You felt the cold water showering your body, eyes shutted to rethink what's the next thing you have to do. For a while, the dripping water on your body had stopped, instead it drumming on a plastic waterproof object just beneath your head.

You're cried turned to sniffles as you lifted your head. A deep dimple shown so beautiful on the man's cheek, so mesmerizing as your only focus was his handsome face. Forgeting an amethyst umrella that preventing any liquid on your small petite figure.

God, how much you missed him.

He pulled you up to get up, his arms lingered to the back of your shoulder. Waters from your body permeated by his warm blue shirt. Your hands instinctively went to his back, clenching every last cloth you could grasp.

"I'm home baby.. i'm home.. i won't go anywhere. No more lies." The man whisper, once again he has injected his drugs to calmed you. You don't want to let your hope high anymore, but you can't denied the fact how unstable you are without his presence.

 _Love is not over.. over.._

 _Love is not over.. over.._

XXXXX

 **Yeah! i make all of you confuse! This was basically an angst happy ending story. Namjoon realized how he made you unhappy about his busy schedule so he decided one farewell before he could focus fully and his job and once it was stable. He'll be back right in your arms once for all.**

 **But arghh i just love this song so much, it brings back my good and bad memories with my ex. And by the way, i'm sorry if it not that good. This is my first time to write base on a song. Anyway i hope you enjoy :)**

 **\- RC -**


	7. Act 5 : Last People on Earth

**\- Kim Seok Jin -**

 ***My mind was so pure lately, so no smut this weeks LoL.**

 **Please consider to leave some reviews for me :))**

 **Happy reading ~~**

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said to the couple. People cheering enthusiastically and giving their blessing as the two binding their vows with a kiss.

Perfect dress, perfect suit, perfect cake, perfect venues, everything was perfect for their wedding. Except for one thing. The bride and groom didn't actually kiss. Vows was never be sacred as it only were spoken. The groom leaned on the bride with both pursed their lips, only for exchanging their breath.

No, never in a million year you let yourself to kiss the groom. Same goes to him, kissing you would be the last thing he would do if he have to put his life on the line. In fact, he'll probably choose the second option.

It wasn't because you despise your husband-to-be, well you didn't like him either. You barely even know him, but that reason alone is enough to disagree with this marriage, more likely forced marriage. In the other hand, Kim Seokjin already known you for a year. He knows why everybody called you a 'troublesome girl'.

The background music was inaudible by people rooting for you, wishing the best happiness for the newlyweds. You put the fakest smile ever in your entire life, your now husband grasped your wrist as he walked through the crowd of cheering people.

Your white wedding gown beautifully sweeping the floor leaving trail of embroidery glistening to followed you. You and him went to your wedding car, a phantom rope was finally loosen from your chest. You both inhaled deeply for oxygen, hoping it would blow the stress away.

Let's flashback for a little, it was about a week ago when for some reason you were locked up in a room with a man sleeping soundly on the bed. Your nothing but in your undergarments cause a drunk tward just spilled some of his drinks all over your dress and your 'ex-friends' tell you to change. But fortunately only god-know-where is your missing dress.

You cursed on your breath as you relentlessly pounding the godamn door. You didn't care that the mahogany door would cost a fortune even if it scrape a little bit. Your top priority was the dignity you had build.

Morning came and you're drifted to sleep from exhaustion. The man, who's none other than Kim Seokjin, the only child of some rich business man had his eyes wide open. He looked at the girl, which is you, laying on the floor with her head leaning on the bed.

A minute after, the door opened revealing...suprisingly Seokjin's father who were shocked knowing his son has committed an improper deed.

In a blink of an eye a marriage was arranged to covered all the misleading rumors going around, and here you are. Obtaining the titled Lady Kim as you're now legally married to the famous Kim business Tycoon's heir.

XXXXX

The long ride was torturing you, not a single word was spoken between you and him. He was to busy doing something that you guessed business related while you spaced out, gazing the silhouette that passed by from the fiber glass of the window.

The car finally stoped to a modern mansion, you know that who's you married to is filthy rich, yet you still suprised and amazed how fancy the place is.

"Okay, let me make it clear. This is my room. You're not allowed to enter and that's yours. Understand?" He said with his hand folded in front of his chest, right after you both just entered the house.

"Just chill geez, i wouldn't want to enter your creepy lair." You rolled your eyes as you carry your suitcase to your room. You opened the door and immediately closed it. The door was following with a loud thud as you leaned on it.

You breath out, letting carbon dioxide diffuse with all the mental weight you gained in just a week. No one would ever thought that a girl like you could marry the son of a richest businessman, everyone would envy you. Who wouldn't want to married Kim Seokjin? His family is super rich, well known people and he himself is perfect.

You look across the room, it definitely has been redecorated, pink is the dominant shades as far as you can see. You have to admit even it's your least favorite color, how genuinely the person who decorated this room might change your preference.

The queen size bed was the main attraction in this room, well what else would catch your attention? The wallpaper was more suited for a nine years old kid though, cause it filled with butterflies and flowers drawing plus the overly amount of stuffed animal and plushies in this room.

You flopped yourself into the bed, it smell like something sweet, fresh and nectarous(?). Then you sniff it closely as the faint smell brushing on your nose.

'Ahh.. it's honeydew.' You monologued.

The sugary smell makes your whole body tied up on the bed, but as much as you desperately wanted to relax you have to unpacked your stuff.

XXXXX

"Dinner is ready, hurry up and go to the dining room." Your husband said, more like a command though.

You walked out in a huff, leaving the half scattered clothes behind. The grumble on your stomach worsened your mood.

The man sit behind the crystal clear glass table, his black coal hair was combed neatly to the side. Long eyelash create a beatiful shadows that falls perfectly on his cheekbones. His body wrapped with a maroon silk pajamas. You sure that the fabric is as smooth as his dewy skin. Without realizing, your mind was hallucinating. Imagining unspeakable thing that include you, your husband and something in between you and him.

Your activities got interrupted as Mrs. Choi, your new housemaid served the meal with a loud clank from the table. You were honestly quite suprise that the glass table didn't shatter.

"Please sit, Mrs.(Y/L/N)." He muttered the last word, while grabbed a bowl of rice and pour gravy on top if it. The air definitely had thickened from all the awkwardness

But you still obeyed him and sit in front of him, and do what your stomach told you to do. The meal was quite, only the sound of silvery spoon and porcelain plate clinking together as you both enjoyed the meal.

Once you were finished with your meal, he walked toward a room and back with a map on his hands.

"This is the file that you have to signed." The blue map landed in front of you, there's no note on the cover. However you opened it and found a paper with bold ink 'Marriage Contract.' was typed on the first middle top like headline on the newspaper.

You scoffed and turned your gaze to his dark eyes. The looked on his face was calm, and emotionless. The lips was glazing from the gravy soup, but it doesn't make him any less attractive. In fact the glow on those full lips radiating the charms from the good looking man.

"Seokjin-ssi..." you tried to mantain your temper by clenching your fist.

"Jin,... you can call me Jin." He commented.

"Okay, Listen Jin. I'm not gonna signed this contract and pretend to have a happy life in front of your father. This isn't some cliche drama, Jin." You spluttered. It was true that you didn't want this forced marriage but if you agreeing to his contract, doesn't it become more ridiculous(?).

The thin line on Jin's lips has turned into a sly smirk. "So what now? You expected that we sleep on the same bed and raising kid a year later?"

His face was calm like a millpond but you can tell by the slight bitterness from his tune that he's annoyed right now. "No. What i mean, we can live the way married couple do. Well not immediately, just please try to make things work out first." you breathed out deeply, eyes pleading on him as you gave your best pathetically expression.

"And why would i agree with your suggestions?" Jin asked, his eyebrows arched perfectly above his big gleaming eyes. His gazed pierced through you as you felt each stare like a sharp knife stabbed the left side of your chest, right in your heart.

"Look Jin, i've caused a lot of trouble that i didn't meant to my family and i don't want to make it worse. So please, just give it a chance?" You threw your ego away and begged him. If people think that you've fallen for the man. They're dead wrong. Because the truth is, you've already made a contract with his father.

Yeah, there's no way that you would married him if you have any other choices. But Mr. Kim has threatened you and your family if a divorce was to happen. To be honest, you feel like you've just lick your own spit cause your life now is some cliche dramas.

A few weeks later, nothing really changed between you and your husband. Jin was to busy to stayed at home and you still had a degree to achieve. There's not much to say about him. A little bit you know that Jin is a workaholic, it seems that being the only child plus a heir has made him forget that he had a life beside sitting on the desk all day and go home at 2 in the morning.

Today, like any other day your finger actively tapping the keyboard on your laptop. The murmuring from television echoed through the empty mansion, accompanied you to stay awake from your thesis. It's been a habit since you moved here. The only people who were in this giant mansion was you and Mrs. Choi the maid. And of course that doesn't make you feel lonely right? You inhaled deeply, filling your lungs with oxygen as your eyes almost drifted to sleep.

'Just a little bit more' you talked to yourself.

The sudden clacking from the front door startled you. Thankfully it didn't scared you enough to make you jumped up and throw your dear laptop from your lap, that would be a chaos since your future was depends on it.

There's two man straddling another person on the middle. You stand up and looked at the three of them suspiciously. You recognized two of the man, as they attended your wedding with the man in the middle, who's none other than Kim Seokjin.

Your heart finally beating harmoniously. You're glad that this didn't add another spice to your new drama life as the thought of robbery faded from your mind.

Jimin, the blonde man and Jungkook, the taller one looked at you. Theirs eyes obviously asking for help. You immediately escorted them to placed Jin on the couch.

'Didn't knew he would be this heavy.' You thought.

Jimin and Jungkook wants to help you to get your 70 inches tall husband to his bedroom, but unfortunately they also had some works to do. So you're now stuck with him.

Jin's hair now in a mess, the long fringes almost covered his closed eyes. His face really looks like a perfectly sculptured man. The cheeks are crimson red from what people called 'asian glow' from alcohol. You couldn't helped yourself from being captivated with every inch of his flawless feature.

You shook your head, shooing all the useless imagination and went to the medicine cabinet to get some pill and a glass of water from the kitchen. You kneeled down so you eye-level with him. You stroked his wide shoulder gently, trying to wake the man up.

He grunted as he forced his eyes to open. The dark brown iris meet yours, you almost lose yourself but managed to at least look at his nose bridge. Yeah, that's the only part that didn't turn you on.

"Take this, you don't wanna wake up on a hangover right?" You said as you handed the pill for him.

Suprisingly Jin obediently took the pill and gulped it down with the water. He narrowed his eyes and observed the room. "Where am i?"

You gulped down the thickness on your saliva, 'Okay, how the heck does his voice coud turn me on?' Your commons self said. You mentally slapped your self for having an inappropriate thought from hearing his raspy and husky voice.

"We're in the living room, seems like you passed out. Jimin and Jungkook brought you here." You answered simply by avoiding his eyes.

Jin eyes were focusing on something, he probably tried to remember what had happened for the whole night. Unfortunately the ringing on his head didn't let him finished his nostalgic session. He stand up to go to his room with a wobbly leg.

"I'll help you to go to bed." You said, your hands reach for his wide shoulder as you helped your tipsy walking husband.

"Listen (Y/N), just because you helped me. Doesn't mean that i'm completely into you okay." He blurted all of the sudden.

"Of course, why would you suddenly like me just because we're doing skinship this close while i'm dragging you with no effort at all." You replied with a hint of sarcasm while your body were crouching, lifting the man.

"And also, even if you're the only people on earth, there's no way that i'm gonna choose you either. Understand?" He continued with a hoarse, your muscle lip has given up from holding the urge to curved up the each side of your lip.

You stopped for a moment to looked at his dark chocolate eyes once again. Your eyebrows met together as you knitted them together. "Jin..."

"If i'm the last people on earth, then you're not exist." You corrected. The man's jaw hanging slightly as his brain loading the next statement for defense. The view tickled your throat to a chuckle. "Come on now, let's get you to bed Mr. Kim." You said, continuing your long journey to his bedroom.

XXXXX

Jin's bed immediately sinked from the giant body as you plopped him with a huff. Little beads of sweat already forming on your forehead and your neck gleaming in sweat. "Damn he's so heavy" you said, finally escaped from his weight.

The room is huge, it almost double the size of yours. There's actually a bit of temptation to lay on his bed. Not because you want to sleep with the angel side by side, it's just that the king bed looks so comfortable and it was calling for your embrace, or was it the other way around?

You slapped yourself mentally again. Is it true that drunk was contagious? Your eyes was captivated to your husband this whole night and you feel like you're not yourself. Escaping from any other provocative invitation, you walked out from his room right away.

"(Y/N)!!!" A loud whining was heard from inside. You sighed heavily as you reluctantly walked back in to your dearly husband.

The 25 years old adult was pouting in a ridiculous possible way you could ever imagine. It almost make you laughed at the sight. You really wanted to capture this moment. It really rare seeing the serious, cold, firm Kim Seokjin being a little child like this.

"Hey can you bring my mario here..?" He said, eyes were half opened. You don't know is it because he's sleepy or just wasted, probably both.

You observed his room, looking for the mario thing he mentioned. "It's right over there." Jin murmured. Your eyes followed his direction as you found a stuffed mario doll was laying on his desk.

"Thank you.."

After he had his mario, he hugged the italian man plushie tightly. At this point you began to questioning his real age.

"This is embarrassing but... can you stay with me tonight?" The boy/man asked still pouting, you had your sweater tugged by his hands, running away was impossible. "Please...?" He asked again. You sighed one more time and slided under his blanket.

The scent of honeydew lingering on your nostril, dancing on the tip of your nose. It's the same sweet fragrance that you had on your bed, that's why you feel familiar on his bed.

"Well, why would you feel embarrassed about sleeping with your wife, right Mr. Kim?" You spluttered, your face was facing the sleepy boy. His eyes were still half open, only now for some reason he was grinning.

"You're pretty (Y/N), or should i say... Mrs. Kim?" He replied with a sly smirk. Your lips instinctively curved into a smile, you reached out your hand, gently stroking his black silky hair.

"And you're drunk. Now come on, let's go to sleep." You pulled up the blanket to your head, hiding the dusted pink shades on your cheeks. Jin shifted his body closer to you, you felt the faint of his breathing.

You didn't realize that you're now face to face with him. Under the blanket, his doe eyes was blur but you now that he's gazing you intensely. You didn't know that you're holding your breath as his face was getting closer and closer as the gaps were closed.

Then you feel it. The warm wet feeling on the tip of your lips.

"Good night, Mrs. Kim"

It was magical, you didn't thought that a light peck would woke up the butterflies on your stomach. You didn't thought that a light peck would give you a warm feeling through your whole body, like the mild heat on an afternoon beach.

You blinked repeatedly, Jin was already sleeping by now. You traced the same spot that Jin's lip had landed, you could still feel his lip lingering on it. For the first time you genuinely care for someone and that someone is Jin, you let your mouth shaped into a smile. You prayed in your heart that Jin wouldn't be his usual self in the morning.

"Good night, Mr. Kim"

XXXXX

 **Why do i feel disappointed for this chapter? :( it's not good enough is it?**

 **Anyway, i write Jin's character like this because i want to make Jin' personality completely different from the way he is. You know the humorous ahjussi? Lol**

 **Well that's it, thank you for reading.Please give me some feedbacks . I'd really love to hear your opinion about my story**

 **By the way can you guess who's the next member? There's only two member left though**


	8. Act 6 : It's All Good in The Beginning

**\- Jeon Jungkook -**  
 ***I'm kinda late to update this. I'm on vacation and lost track of time i'm really really sorry :(**

 **Please consider to give me a feedbacks. You can leave a comment and tell me your opinion on this story, i would really appreciate to hear what are your thoughts about this, it means so much for me. ***

 **Happy Reading~**

A smoke of mist slipped from your chattering teeths. The cold has sinked in the mint sweeter you wear. hands holding the warm coffee that you bought before coming. Lukewarm liquid glided to your throat before spreading the warm to your whole body as you took a sip.

 _Breathe in_

 _Breathe out_

The longing for someone to come made you even nervous, your feet were tapping repeatedly under the table, drumming without any beats. You lost count on how many times you've checked your watch. Waiting for that someone.

Then the bell rang.

And she's here.

Her eyes were scattered in the room, trying to find you. You waved your hands, and then your eyes met the hazelnut locks's orb.

She sat in front of you, your body began to relaxed from her presence.

"You okay?" Her eyes were gleaming in worried.

You abruptly shook your head. No. You're not okay.

"I'm having it again, last night. Even the night before, and.. i've lost count of it." Your body was cold. Even the the heater and your hot coffee wasn't able to helped.

"What was it about?" The girl asked, her hands reached out for you, she rubbed your knuckles tenderly. Her smooth skin creating a friction that loosen up a bit of your anxiousness .

You inhaled another air to your lungs "Him. It was all about him."

She wasn't suprised. She knew how your head was fulled with the thought of him, she knew how your body was craving for him and she knew how madly you need him. All of him.

"I can't hold this feeling any longer, Rue. It's hurt. But i don't want to ruin what we have." You weakly speak. The lack of sleep has made your body thinner than before, your skin wasn't as glowing as it was before. It was pale, like porcelain-pale.

' _What are you so afraid of (y/n)?'_ She wanted to asked it to you, but the look on your face forbid her to say any other word. So instead, she comforted you, stroking your back softly.

"It's okay, (Y/N). You don't have to force yourself." The rubbing on your back soothen you. You sipped your coffee down on your throat. The bitter taste of caffeine stayed on your tongue.

XXXXX

You listened all of the evaluation. The other committee were bobbing their head up and down as they fighting with drowsiness. Honestly, you also felt it too, but fortunately you're the event organizer and with that reason you forbid your self to slacking off.

An hour later, they decided to wrapped up the meeting since it's getting late. You glanced towards the clock. It's 11 pm already. You drew your breath out. It's dark outside and you have to go back to Rue's dorm.

Thankfully Junghyung, the event's president promised to give you a ride since the dorm was quiet far and there's probably danger lurking around, waiting for their preys.

You waited outside as he grabbed his stuff. Then you felt someone presence beside, so you turned your head toward the direction. Your eyes catch the coal black hair just above you since his figure was quite tall.

"Hi, gumball."

And just with that, your brain was malfunctioning. You look at the bunny teeth, showing itself as he smiled. A mole beneath his lips was so adorble, you like to called it chocolate chips. Cause it black dots shaped, cute and probably taste sweet too.

You rolled your eyes and punched the boy lightly with his joke. He called you 'gumball' cause the first time he saw you, you had a gumball stucked on your hair. Plus you also loves the cartoon series where a female blue cat married to a male bunny and had three kids. A fresh chuckle out from his lips, tickling the tip of your ear.

"So, are you going home right now? I could give you a ride." He asked. And you realize this is the first time that he had requested himself.

Jungkook has been your friend for the past two years. He was in the same team for your campus's orientation. Everyone loves him, his humor, his charms, his looks. Basically he's perfect

For the first semester, since there's some kind of seniority, the freshman wasn't allowed to bring any vehicle to campus. Yeah i know, that's ridiculous. Lucky for you, you have a driver. Technically you didn't bring your car right? Your driver did. Anyway that's what makes the both of you got closer. He often asked you for a ride since you had the same path. and you would always let him. You fight sometimes but nothing was serious. Then when you entered the second semester, he ride his motorcyle to school, and of course he owe you so that time, he's the one who gave you a ride home.

Entering the third semester, something began to changed. You broke up with your boyfriend last semester and your heart was starting to heal. One of the reason why is his presences, Jeon Jungkook's presences.

You didn't realized it after a few months. You was to dense to know how your heart feel at ease whenever he was near. How your lips smiling at him automatically, and how happy you are just from hearing his voices, sweet soft voice.

The butterflies on your stomach also agreed, how they would feel excited if he standing beside you. You feel satisfied with the way your relationship going. Untill it was coming. The nightmares.

The longer the time goes, the deeper your feelings get. You became greedy. You want him, all of him.

But from what you and him have right now. There's no any signs that he'll give any green lights. Well, he didn't give any signs at all. You could understand that. He never had a girlfriend before and you remembered he once told you that he didn't interested in getting one either. Yep, your love life was just perfect was it?

"Sorry Jungkook, i really really want to go home so bad,"

 _'Especially, with you_ ' your inner self continued.

"but i gotta go to Rue's dorm. I'm taking care of her cat since she's gone for the weekend." You said. Your mouth was itching, you want to go home with him but then you remember Rue.

 _There will be another chances right?_

Jungkook's mouth formed into a pout. Sometimes from the way he acted, he didn't looked like a 21 years old man. In fact his face looked even younger than that. And his bunny teeth, nothing else could be said.

"Well i could drive you there too." He said. Your chest tightened from his eagerness. If somebody else act like this toward you, you wouldn't hesitate to think they like you. But this is Jungkook we're talking about. The innocent boy never had a fling for you, maybe even to anybody. It's just how he showed how much he care for you, how much he care for his... Friend.

You put up a gentle smile for him. "No it's okay, I'll go with Junghyung." You shook your head, and tapped the man shoulder lightly before you walked away to the parking spot.

"Oh okay, be careful then." He said briefly, without letting his smile down. A strange feeling was forming on the pit of your stomach and it doesn't feel good, of course the cause was Jungkook.

There's so many times something like this would happen. You were trying to make him jealous for an eternity by now. But nope, not a single jealousy was shown behind his black doe eyes.

XXXXX

"You should've go with him, (Y/N)." Junghyung's voice nudged you from daydreaming.

"What?"

His face was reflected on the rearview mirror. It's all nothing but darkness but you could saw that his eyes were saying that he has saw you through.

"Cut the crap, i know you have feelings for him." His gazed was different, it was really sharp and interrogating, you felt suffocated just by his stare. The ways he looked just like a predator catching weakness on its prey.

You drew out a breath, denying wouldn't help at all. Cause you're a bad liar and Junghyung probably would threaten you to leave you in the middle of this murkiness. And the last thing you wanted right now is walking alone to Rue's dorm.

"Well, it's complicated and you don't wanna know that." You found the perfect answer, well you thought you had.

Junghyung's snickers was heard clearly in the quiet place. "Please, i know it's not that complicated. You're the one who think it is."

His word was like a stake to your heart. "Shut up Junghyung, you don't know anything." You rolled your eyes. Avoiding the bronze hair's gazed on the rearview.

"Trust me (Y/N), i know enough to tell how much a scaredy-cats you are. Just tell him already."

He suddenly stopped his motorbike. His head turned to face you. Junhyung was way taller than Jungkook, so you have to looked up a little higher. The long slender hands grabbed your shoulder firmly. Under the dimmed light from lamp post, his face was blur but you felt the gazed he was piercing through you.

"I've watched enough of your drama, (Y/N). You tell him or i will, don't let your fright consume you."

And his word were repeated through the long night.

XXXXX

You stand by in front of your locker, tracing the inside thoughtlessly. Your mind had left your body for awhile now. Even you didn't remember what Mr. Go's lecture about. You constantly having this argument inside your head, weither you have to tell him or not.

' _Tell him (y/n), there's nothing wrong with it_.' Your devil side said.

' _Don't. Just let it be the way it is. Even if he do like you, what's then? He's not interested to started a relationship, (y/n). You know better of all the people_.' The angel side argued.

With a big huff, you slammed the locker desperately and leaned your head on it. Your heart felt the pinched from reality and your head felt the burden as it getting dizzy.

"Yo, Gumball!"

' _Speak of the devil, what a perfect time to appear_.' You cursed under your breath as the man skipped his way towards you.

He leaned his head on the locker next to you, with his doe eyes staring at you, sparkling like a glitter. Your chest felt full from the way he looked at you. You always felt there's something behind those chocolate irises, well you wished there were something. His white t- shirt perfectly hugged his torso, broad chest printed from the outside. You can't imagine how many girl were drooling over the man.

"Hi Jungkook." You said briefly, you can't helped it. Your lips had automatically curved up to smile for him.

A man with bronze hair walked behind him, your head turned to look at him. He was wearing his usual black shirt with a simple jeans and sneaker, and don't forget that weird looking necklaces. What a perfect combination. You shook your head, you wondered why the fashion police hadn't caught him yet.

"Ah yeah, by the way you're coming to today party right?" Jungkook asked, his head tilted to the side, just like an inquisitive puppy, or bunny to be exact.

Your brows met together, remembering what party he was talking about. "There's a party? I didn't know there's a party today." You said simply.

Then the man spoke. "Well i kinda forget to told you that. Since you know we're having a serious conversation on that day."

Junghyung had a sly smirk plastered on his lips. You know what he's talking about. "I'm holding a party tonight, and i insist you to come or else, i would be all alone with little Kookie over here."

Junghyung's hands wrapped around Jungkook's shoulder as he pouted, his eyes mocking to you. You wanted to ignored the boys, but with Junghyung clinging all night with the boy you like, you have to agreed.

XXXXX

The party already had started for awhile. You looked around the house, searching for someone you know. Everybody was dancing through the blasting music. Following its rhythm as their body swinging to left and right, not to lewd though, thankfully.

You tried to squeezed through, avoiding any possible skin contact with them. A firm hands grabbed you tightly so you could get out from the crowd of wild people. Masculine scent indulged on the tip of your nose as your head crashed with his hard chest. You looked up to see his baby-face, the grin on his face bring your heart to works harder than before, pumping blood to your body as you were lacking of oxygen. You're breathlessly tried to say hi, just that simple two alphabets was so difficult to says.

Jungkook's eyes narrowed it ways toward you, you felt flustered from this lack of spaces. "You okay, Gumball?" He asked.

' _Shit_ ' You're realized how red you've become.

You nodded hastly and tried to cover your face with your hair as you looked down on the floor. Jungkook looks so gorgeous right now and you can't helped but stared at him. His hair was styled in a coma hair, giving a bad boy vibe to his looks, with his v-neck shirt wrapped in leather jacket. Don't forget those tight pant, urgh that's so hot, really really hot.

You felt ashamed at yourself, cause all you wear were your white t-shirt with black cats printed all over it, some shorts jeans and a soft pink cardigan. You're not the type of make-up girl. So you're basically just curled your hair down, put on some powder and lip tint.

' _Should've put more effort_.' You monologued.

The boy was still staring at you while you spaced out, then what he said next was beyond your imagination.

"You look cute today... i mean you're always look cute, but today you're super pretty, (Y/N)." The boy flustered a little bit, and there's a hint of red gushing from his ear.

You felt the heat rising through your neck, your ear and last, your cheeks. They were warm when you put you hands on it. "Thanks.."

His smile never disappears, sometimes you think that his lips muscle is as strong as his biceps, his well muscular, glowing, hard biceps. Jungkook was trying to says something to you when Rue called out.

"(Y/N)-ah!" She shouted as she made her way to pounced at you.

You let out a huff as the girl's hug almost blocking your respiratory and disturbing your balance. You hitted her back repeatedly to said that you're almost dying. Seriously why her gripped are too strong?

XXXXX

Rue and you were sitting by the pool, enjoying the warm water as both of you sinked your feet. The garden was peaceful, nobody was here since the party took inside the house. Then, your head decided to reminded you on the night you went to Rue's dorm.

"I'm gonna tell him. It's either myself or Junghyung." You said. The short haired girl looked at you with her mouth shaped in oval, eyes wide as a frog.

Just with that, you left her in the garden and decided to find the boy whose his presence was the main reason you're coming to this party.

It didn't took you long cause he's been standing in front of the living room near the garden, watching you and Rue. You felt a bubble formed inside of your stomach and makes it ways toward your throat then it clogged up your voices.

Your palms rolled up to a clench. You shut your eyes and begin to even your breath.

' _Okay, this is it_.' You monologued.

Your mouth had already hanging open, and ready to spilled ypur heart content anytime. "I want to show you something.." he said with a soft whisper.

Without realizing, you exhaled all the breath you were holding.

XXXXX

You walked to the upstairs, toward the balcony with him. The backsound was muted cause all you can focused was the night sky. It black shades was dusted with silvery sprinkles of star. Tonight, a full moon was happening. The big round white orbit just seem so captivating to you, like it had the same spell to captured your eyes to the boy. He looked at the same direction as you, eyes wide with his lips parted in awe. The shape of his strong jaw is sharp, there were times that you wanted to trace his jaw with your finger or maybe your tongue. You stare your way up and landed on his right ear. It were garnished with his favorite black earphone and little piercings, two in his earlobe and one on the middle side.

' _He's so pretty_ ' you thought for the billionth times.

"Whoaa daebak!" His jaw dropped, adoring the atmosphere. It is indeed beautiful, but to you, the boy itself was beyond that. God how can he made you feel like this.

"Jungkook-ah.."

Your voice was soft, hoping that it'll lured him to you, hoping that you could distracted him from the night sky. Did you have the power to distracted his world to you? When his face turned toward you, you smiled. His bunny teeth hidden under the pink lip, his eyes gazed at you, brows arched in perfect shape. The black fringes blocked his doe eyes, you have to clenched your fist, holding your hands to not swayed it to the side.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, "So.. what is it?" You asked, with a little bit of urgency.

Then people came in. The place was suddenly crowded with people. Chanting, chating and probably was busy taking picture of the moon. You can't blame them, tonight was to beautiful to resist.

Your body got pushed by people, Jungkook strong arms gripped you. Without realizing you were both cornered in the middle of balcony. You flushed from the lack of space between the two of you. Well, Jungkook was to dense to even know.

"The thing is, i want you to hear a song. It's been in my head for awhile." He raked his silky hair. His hair was as dark as midnight.

You nodded, His lips screeched out into smile. He unplugged his left earphone and placed it on your ear. His hands was rummaging the pocket of his hoodie and grabbed his phone. Scrolling his music playlist and clicked one of the song.

A rhythmically melody flow from the earphone vibrating your eardrums as it sound enter your head.

Then you heard it. You heard the familiar soft voice from it. You gasped, hands covered your mouth and eyes wide like a saucer.

It's Jungkook's.

' _It's his voice_.' The words repeatedly speaken inside your heads. Creating a warm fuzzy feeling to your chest.

You closed your eyes, enjoying the graces and warm of his voice. It was tickling the inside of your stomach, whispering sweet thing to your ears. A weight suddenly pushed your shoulder down. You looked beside you and found the boy was leaning his head on you. The fresh masculine shampoo lingering on the tip of your nose as it making contact with his hair. You were right, his hair is silky.

You wanted to kissed the top of his head, but you can't. That will be awkward. So you just leaned back.

After it reached 1:05 you realize this song was a cover. It was.. 'A confession of a Friend.' Yes, that's the title. Your head began to imagining things with Jungkook. What if.. what if this song actually what he was feeling this whole time? What if your love wasn't unrequited at all?

Then the weight on your shoulder is gone. A sharp exhaled was heard beside you. "Gumball, i want to tell you something." He said

' _Tell me Jungkook. Tell me what you feel for me this whole time. Tell me you have the same feeling for me_.' Your common sense replied him

Of course you wouldn't dare to said that. So instead you only said. "What is it?"

Again, he rubbed the back of his neck, raking his hair in frustration while his eyes hidden under the long fringe, hiding from you.

"Well, there's a lot of people here. So can you wait untill they're gone?" He asked, you noticed the uncomfortable feeling he was having and nodded as an answer.

Then the minutes passed like an eternity to you. No, they're not gone yet. You wished they would magically disappear right now or maybe you could pushed them out of the balcony?

' _No psycho, what are you thinking_.' You shook your head.

Your desperation has build up, "Jungkook-ah, do you mind if we go to another place quiter?" You suggested.

He bit his kissable lips, thinking if he should agree or not. His gazed directed toward the sky. ' _Is he planning to confessed here?'_ Well it would be romantic with the atmosphere, the stars, the moon. But with this many people, plus the one who was to busy making out. No, nu uh.

You slapped yourself mentally for having this thought.

XXXXX

The two of you had finally got some spaces. Away from the crowded people. You were in one of the guest room in Junghyung's house. The room had blue wall and blueberry wallpaper, you were sitting side by side on the edge of the bed.

Jungkook's body began to tensed. His hands were gripping the bed. You swayed his fringes, releasing his doe eyes to fawned over you. His eyes were like a glass, so translucent, vulnerable and gleaming, you felt that his eyes are more beautiful than the dark night sky.

"What you were gonna say, Jungkook-ah." You were suprised of how small your voice is, so soft almost like you were trying to seduce him.

He stuttered, tears started to forming on the corner of his eyes. Of course it shocked you. Of course you're suprised. This is the first time he was crying in front of you.

"Jungkook, tell me what's wrong? Did something happen?" You began to worried, you looked at the boy with tenderness as you cupped his face. Kneeling in front of the bed.

"I.. i..i don't know if she'll like me." His voice was barely above a whisper, stuttering. But you heard him clearly. You were right again. He's confessing his love. But to whom?

You stand up to face him, the tall boy was beneath you for a few inches. You grasped his hard shoulder. You have to know who's the person is, you have to know weither you should give up or not.

"Tell me Jungkook. Who's the girl you like." Your voice was clear.

' _This is it, (Y/N).'_ Your mental prepared. Your heart beats increased as it pounding on your ribs. You were trying so hard to calmed yourself.

His face looked right through you, if this was a dream, you wouldn't have any slight bit of hesitation to kiss him right now. But this, wasn't a dream.

His mouth began to opened. It formed a shape of vocal 'U'. Your body slammed into his hard chest as he pulled you in his arms. Then you heard it.. you heard the name perfectly whispered to your ear.

"Rue."

No.. it can't be. ' _Please say that it's not true.'_

Your inner self was falling, heart shattering into a million pieces. Head spinning over and over. Your soul was lost in an inescapable maze. So this is what it felt like.. to be heartbroken.

You hold him tighter. Your face was already wet with the tears spilling from your eyes, flowing like a river. But then you wiped it forcefully. You sure your make up was probably ruined.

"Gumball, why are you crying?" His voice sounded confused. He pushed you from his hug and you exerted all of your strength to hold him. You don't want him to see you cry like this. But his well builed muscles arms was not your level.

His face studied you, gazing you intensely with concerns. Something is troubling you and he knew. "What's wrong?" Your lip trembled, you shook your head hastily.

"I'm happy Jungkook. Thank you for telling me this." You forced to smile. You finally looked toward his doe eyes. You tried to be as genuinely as possible. Although inside your heart has ripped apart, bleeding.

' _I'm happy.'_

Then the bright suns forced your eyes to open. The warm light kissed your skin.

' _It's a dream.'_

 _XXXXX_

 **A/N:**  
 **Hehehe see cliffhanger there. Well i don't know if i should make part 2 or not? What do you say?**

 **This was actually based on a true story of mine. Yes, i'm currently having unrequited love with my friend. He is a sucker for TAWOG series like me, he was older than me, i decided to write it with Jungkook as the main character because he's the same age as Jungkook. And i've probably like him since the day i met him but i have a boyfriend back then and i'm to late now :') but this feeling will keep stay and hidden in my heart, LoL so cheesy.**

 **Anyway if you like this story please give me some feedbacks. you can comment and give me some reviews it'll help me a lot to improve my writing skill. I want to know what do you think about my story too. It really means a lot and i would appreciate it so much :))**

 **-RC-**


	9. Act 7 Pt1 : Alcohol Talking

**\- Jung Hoseok -**  
 ***smut is coming back , i'm not an expert at this so please give me some feedbacks so i could improve my skill, my writing skill not smut skill.. you know what i mean-_-.**

 **Happy Reading -**

The blasting music ringing in Hoseok's ear. Luring him to the dance floor like everybody else. The red and blue laser, moving crazy on the club. Girls dancing wildly while the boys were trying to at least get a dry hump from them.

The bronze haired man was chugging another glass of beer. His hair was a mess, raked by the frustration he had.

"Hyung please stop, you down two bottles already." The younger said, his hands were holding the older's hand, preventing him to drown in alcohol.

Hoseok brushed the arms harshly and gulped the whole beer down. The burning feeling on his throat felt so good for him. It made everything seems better. Less painful and less hurtful, it was after all, the best solution to escape from reality.

The girl had broken his fragile heart again. Falling in love was something that would leave you with nothing but scar. Yet that never makes anyone stopped themselves from falling for it. The same goes for Hoseok. He had lost count of how many wounds he got, but he still loved her, he would die for her, he would give anything for her.

"F*ck!" He cursed, the younger startled from the loud clank.

This is a typical night for Jungkook, keeping his hyung accompanied through one of his heartbreak cycle. He didn't get it either why would Jung Hoseok, the cheerful and energetic angel would let himself drown in despair for the love he couldn't have.

Hoseok raised his hands to wave at the bartender. "Yaa! Another beer pleasee." He said. His face were crimson red but thankfully Hoseok was a heavy drinker so a couple more beers wouldn't hurt at all.

"Hyung! This is more than the usual, please hyung.. please stop." The younger eyes were pleading him, while his hyung didn't even care of his presence. All he wanted was this alcohol.

The black hair boy was giving up, he then called a cab and gave some tips to the bartender. He knew that nothing gonna stop his hyung, so like some of the nights before. He prepared some cash to the bartender for taking care of Hoseok and book a cab for him.

By the time Jungkook left, Hoseok already drank his last beer and waited for another. But like the love of his life, it never came. "Yaa ahjussi! Is it to much to ask for another beer huh?" He yelled.

The bartender bowed politely. "I'm sorry sir, we run out of them. Another customer order them all." The apologetic face softened Hoseok's voice, there's no use to get angry at him.

So instead he planned to take his anger for that customer whom had ruined his drinking night. He walked toward the stool across him. There is two girl, one with a long hair across her shoulder and the other girl's hair stopped on her shoulder. Hoseok hands balled into fist and slammed the table hard.

"Yaa! You drink my beer." He yelled. The long haired one flinched from suprised while the other girl were spacing out, looking at the alcohol contain liquid while her hands tracing the side of the glass.

Hoseok's eyes was burning in flame as he looked at the long hair. The girl felt a goosebumps from his fierce gaze. "Sorry, my friend here need them. She had a hard day today." She said.

Hoseok eyes darted to the other girl. He pulled her shoulder, dragging the girl's mind from space. "Earth to you miss..." He said, waving his hand in front of the girl faces. The long bangs falls perfectly to covered almost all of her features, he got a little bit startled as it remind him from a ghost from some well. What was it? Ah yeah, Sadako.

The girl flipped her hair back to see Hoseok clearly. Her eyes narrowed to his marble eyes, sucked in his galaxy like pupil. At that time he felt that something was attractive from the stranger, the girl looked gorgeous in his eyes. Especially the red dress that showed every perfect features she had. Her eyelashes were so long that it casted on her cheekbones, Hoseok couldn't help to feel that his chest were thumping wildly inside.

The girl's hand reached out to his sharp jawline before she wrapped her hand on Hoseok's neck.

"Hobi-ah..." a soft whimper slipped through her thin lips.

Hoseok's eyebrows scrunched as he was getting confused. The girl called him with his nickname that almost everybody on campus knew. He knows he was drunk, but he was sober enough to remember that they never met. Even if he had, he certainly wouldn't forget a girl as pretty as her.

"Sorry, do i know you?" He asked. The girl were still whining and calling out his nickname.

Her friend came to the rescue, she pulled her from him. "Shit (Y/N), you owe me a lot tonight." She said.

 _'(Y/N)... wait that name... Nah never heard of it_.' He talked to himself.

"Sorry again for that, i'll make sure that you never see us again. You can enjoy the beers." She said and slightly bowing her head before leaving from the bar.

Hoseok nodded as his anger was long forgotten, calmed by the pretty girl he had met a second ago. He sat on the stool that (y/n) used, tracing the same glass she had left. Red lipstick stains were painted on one of the side, Hoseok looked at it intensely , his mind played the image of her kissable rosy lips. He then shook his head. But his body can't lied, a dusted of crimson red had gushing to his ears and it wasn't because of the alcohol.

Then he walked out from the club looking for the shoulder-lengths girl, (Y/N).

XXXXX

Two man was pinning the two girl, (y/n) was too drunk to even know what was going on. So it's now up to her friend and Hoseok.

Hoseok rushed toward them, something told him that he should helped the girl, there's something about (Y/N) that makes her so captivating to him. Hoseok stand between them as the man was about to pinned them.

Thankfully Hoseok was taller so he didn't look less intimidating, he glared toward them. The man didn't think twice to left, a girl wasn't worth the fight for them. Not for Hoseok, this girl that he barely knew was so precious for him, for some reason.

"Hobi.." again, he's being called with that name. (Y/N) wrapped her hand on his chest. He hugged her back this time, his shirt felt wet from (Y/N)'s tears.

Something knotted his chest tightly, it made him breathless. The girl's embrace makes all the butterflies filled Hoseok's stomach, flied freely with the tingling feeling it left behind.

Her friend didn't separated them like earlier, (y/n) had a tragic accident, she's became so fragile after that. And that reason made her friend, Dayeon, the long haired girl doesn't have the heart to make it even worse.

She booked a cab for them. "Let's take you home, (Y/N)." She said.

Hoseok helped them to get into the cab, he ended up had to get in since (Y/N) grasped was unavoidable. Dayeon tried to let her go but all efforts was useless. In the other hand, Hoseok didn't mind, he didn't mind at all. In fact, he's more than glad to spend more time with her.

XXXXX

"So.. this is a rather late introduction. But, my name is Hoseok, Jung Hoseok." He said, breaking the silence that was surrounding them for almost half an hour.

The long haired girl turned her head towards Hoseok, her face was pretty but it masked with emotionless expression.

"I'm Dayeon, and she's (Y/N). I'm sorry our meeting was chaotic, she's not usually the club girl type. Something came up and you know.. alcohol seems to be the best solution at the time." She said, looking at (Y/N) who had sleep peacefully on Hoseok's lap.

"No, i get it. I can relate with her." He said. The girl looked so vulnerable in his eyes, he brushed the dark chocolate hair of her. It has the same shades as her eyes, her mesmerizing eyes. A strand of her hair fell to her face, 'stunning' that's what he thought.

' _Damn she's gorgeus_.' He monologued as he putted her hair behind her slick ear.

Dayeon was just sat there, looking at the man who where seems to be adoring her best friend. Her ringtones nudged her, making her startled and grabbed her phone immediately. After a few minutes her skintone began to change. It was pale and glimmering in cold sweat. Hoseok knew something was wrong.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

She shook her head hastily, not wanting to tell him. The boy respected her privacy and asked no more.

He decided to get off, he thought that maybe he made her uncomfortable.

But Jung Hoseok was a man with ambitions, he grabbed another cab and followed them. Yeah he know it would be called as stalking but he just wanted to make sure that the girls are safe, that (Y/N) are safe.

Their cabs stopped in a tall apartment building. (Y/N) hopped outside from the car without Dayeon. She waved her hands at her as the cabs continued to drive.

Hoseok was still observing the girl. She was walking a little bit tipsy before crouching on the ground.

' _Jung Hoseok to the rescue_ ' he monologue, before getting off from the cab and run toward the girl.

She looked at him with half lidded eyes, the girl hair was messy, but it added the touch of sexiness in his eyes. He gulped down as her cleavage was showing and seducing the man.

' _Shit, what am i thinking_.' He cursed under his breath. He can't denied the fact that his flushed cheeks, a bead of sweat in his forhead and his balled fist are the sign that he was getting turned on.

XXXXX

After the long journey to bring her to her apartment, he finally succeeded to laid her on the bed, untouched. Well, he did kinda touch her a few times but it was definitely not on purpose.

(Y/N)'s bronze hair was messily scattered on her pillow, Hoseok's hands was unable to resisted to touch it. The strand of her hair dawdled between his finger and brushed the tip of his nose as he kissed it. The scent was so fantastic, he loves it. The coconut and blueberry fusion tickled his nose, making it ways to his olfactory system.

(Y/N) opened her eyes weakly, adjusting to the room. Her eyes landed on Hoseok's and immediately sucked into his gaze. The bronze haired man was handsome with his dark red shirt, his hair a little bit raked but that's adding the touch of a devilish man to his angelic face.

She get up and leaned her head on the man shoulder, brushing her nose and bring shiver down on his spine.

"Hobi... my hobi.." the girls eyes covered in tears as he looked at him before she kissed the man softly with her pink cherry lips.

Hoseok of course, was suprised. He never kissed anyone else beside his one sided lover that was burried deep on his thought. He'd loved to enjoyed every moment with this girl, he wanted this moment to continue and never end. But he know if his instincts took over, then he's just taking a chances while the girl is drunk.

He pulled out for a moment. "Wait (Y/N) this isn't right, we've just met like an hour ago, plus you're drunk." He said, desperately holding his lust. But the red dress girl was not gonna listen to him. She missed the touch of a man, especially someone that resembles to her withered love.

(Y/N) gently slide her hands under the hem of Hoseok's t-shirt. Bringing his cold slender fingertips to meet the warm bare skin of his. The man flinched, receiving every little of electricity. She kissed him some more, nibbling on his sweet lips like a lollipop.

"I miss you.." she whispered. Her voice was weak, he realized she's interpreting to someone else, probably someone she loved dearly.

Hoseok could see a different gaze on her eyes, there's no lust in it, he felt that her gaze somehow filled the hole in his heart, it felt like he was looking at himself. She's been lonely, just like him.

The girl made it ways to his neck finding a perfect spot to place her mark. He laidback on the bed, surrending himself to the black marble eyes. He might be aware that morning would be troublesome, he's aware about how drunk (Y/N) are, but he didn't care. The only thing he care about was how to satisfied her, how he could make her to forget all her sorrow and all the loneliness she had.

* **STOP** *

She leaned again to kiss him passionately, their hands intertwined together as both of them were trusting each other. (Y/N)'s hand then glide to his torso, unbuttoned his shirt one by one without breaking the kiss. Each button revealed his glowing honey-like skin. She wanted to taste it, she wanted to taste his honey-like skin.

Hoseok grunt for every flick her toungue gave. His manhood was telling him to rushed, but he ignored it. He wanted to take things slow, he wanted to enjoy every moment he spent with her.

Once the girl reached the band of his pants, he looked at her. Searching for a little bit of hesitancy on those dazzling eyes, but he failed. (Y/N) looked at him in genuine smile. His chest was tightly wrapped by some invincible warm force.

He get up in sitting position, making her straddled him. He moved the girl hair that blocking his view, the pretty faced girl. He gave her a light peck in the eyes, a light peck in the nose, and a slowly turned on kiss on her pink cherry lips.

His hands had its own mind to unravel the girl's dress and undergarments. Her innocent skin was waking his wildest imagination.

He loved it. He loved how perfectly her breast fit to his arm, he loved the curve on her waist, he loved the feeling of every inches of her smooth silky skin brushed with his bare skin. He loved her.

The ripped jeans was thrown somewhere in the room. It's trouble him with his making love session. (Y/N) lifted her butt a little, feeling Hoseok hard member that already pointed straight to get in. She helped him positioned him while the man enjoying himself sunk in (Y/N)'s ample breast as he sucked it. Her nipples was asking Hoseok to bite harder, and so he did. And she moaned.

He loved Y/N's moan, it vibrated Hoseok's eardrum, triggering his eargasm. Completely forgotten, his member's head was in (Y/N) entrance, welcomed by her wet juicy femininity. Both of them sighed after a process of penetration was happening, in other word they had sex.

The girl bit her lips, accepting the pleasure from her core, creeping to her whole body. Hoseok moved slowly in up and down motion as he himself was also enjoying the pleasure. The girl moaned and the boy grunted, their voice was combined into a perfect harmony as both thrusted their body toward each other, earning more and more ecstasy.

"Hobi.. it felt good. Keep going..hngh." She whimper. The man was too distracted to replied.

His hard member were pulsing inside, burrowing deeper into her walls sending a knotted in the pit of her stomach. Nothing could stop Y/N's lips to shut up, except a passionate kiss from Hoseok.

Beads of sweat was forming on their forehead as later gleaming on their skin.

"God, you're so tight!" The man was trying to keep his pace stable, but with the girls squeezing his member hard and how hot she looks right now, he'll probably gonna come sooner.

"Hhnghh ... ahhhh.."

The girl herself was a moaning mess, she felt the heat wave on her abdomen with every friction happening inside her. She wrapped his back with her legs accessing his member to glide freely and deeper.

as the thrust became faster and sloppier. His body are jolted in electricity, ready to release anytime soon.

"I'm cumming!"

With one last thrust, he pulled out his member, pouring his seeds to Y/N's belly.

XXXXX

* **START** *

Hoseok might be wondering if he's actually being a creep or just in love, cause he's constantly watching the same spot for about three hours now, by the same spot it means (Y/N)'s lips. Luckily being a heavy drinker didn't hit him with a hangover in the morning. In fact, today he woke up with a dash of happiness. Yes, he felt euphoric.

It was probably because of (Y/N). Because the girl slept peacefully under his arm. He didn't think that having this strong feeling towards someone was possible in a blink of an eye, he didn't believe love at first sight. But it was before (Y/N), before he met her.

Half of the girl face was dissapear, sinking into her fluffy pillow. He played with a strand of her hair between his delicate finger, kissing another coconut and blueberry fusion scent.

The girl's lid were open slowly, blinked in a slow fascinating motion with her long lashes.

"Hey princess.."

He cursed at himself from being a creep. The girl probably would freak out any minute now. Who wouldn't if you ended up having a one night stand while you drunk and the guy been eyeing you for three hours?

But she's just stare... and smile. "Hobi..." her voice started to break.

"I remembered, you helped me and Dayeon. I'm sorry i forced you to sleep with me." She continued, making Hoseok scrunched his eyebrows.

She positioned herself to sit and leaned on the head board while her hands pulled up the blanket, covering Hoseok's source of morning wood.

"You look a lot like my ex. I was... i'm sorry, i imagined you as him." She speaks lowly, Hoseok felt like something was pinching his chest.

"Well, i'm sorry too i was.."

"Hobi... Lee Hobi.." She cutted his word.

"He passed away from cancer. I'm completely losing my mind now. You don't have to apologize." The girl said, she looked at Hoseok with a smile, a forced smile to be exact. The pathetic looked on her beautiful face slashed his heart. He felt deeply sorry for her, but in other hand he envied his deceased boyfriend, he wanted to be loved like that too, he wanted to be her boyfriend.

In ten or twenty year later, he would still asked himself why would he let his mouth spill such a random, stupid, unpleasantly weird request.

"It's okay, in fact you can see me as him. Untill you.. move on."

XXXXX

 **A/N :**  
 **Arghh why am i blushing \\\**  
 **Damn you dirty minded brain!**  
 **Anyway i'm really sorry for the slow updates, i'm on my final exam until next weeks. Please wish me luck, it will cheer me a lot and giving me the energy to study LoL.**

 **Now finally all member had their stories so this is The End...**

 **Of Round 1 HHAHAAHAA**  
 **Idk if i should write round 2 though hehehe.**  
 **And please give me some feedbacks, votes, comment, anything. Love you guys ~**

 **-RC-**


	10. Act 7 Pt2 : Alcohol Talking

**\- Jung Hoseok -**  
 **Good day everyone hope you like this story and please leave some feedback :)**

 **And i was still on my exam when i was writing this. I only have a tiny amount of time, but i hope you enjoy this story.**

 **By the way Jhope looks so adorable i can't believe i'm making his smut /**

 **Happy Reading ~~**

"Wait, what did you just say?"

The girl asked one more time to made sure what she's just heard from the man he barely knew from yesterday.

"I said i can replace him, your ex boyfriend." Hoseok said in a firm tone.

(Y/N) awkwardly laughed at him, the girl looked into his eyes, and failed to see any doubts. He was serious, dead serious. "You're kidding right? I can't just do that.. Hobi, i mean um.."

"It's okay, you can call me that, it's actually my nickname." He cutted

Hoseok gripped (Y/N)'s hands tightly, lifted up her chin and admiring her pretty face. "Look, i know it's sound crazy but i don't want this to end as one night stand. Please give me a chance?" He pleaded with his smile, showing two little dimples above the corner on his lips.

' _Dimples always work right?_ ' That's what his friend, Namjoon always said to get with the girl or Jin. And he's right. (Y/N)'s looks softened like he was charmed by his adorable yet dangerous dimples.

Her uncertain face began to change as she lifted her lips to smile. At least that's gave a little bit hope for him, and that's enough to give Hoseok some reassurance.

"I'm not really sure. You know i can't just replace him."

"But... since i owe you last night. So... let's just start over." She said

She let out a huff before giving her hands to Hoseok. "i'm (Y/N)."

Hoseok took (Y/N)'s hand in a flash as his smile couldn't get any bigger. "And i'm Hoseok, you can call me Hobi if you want to." He replied.

XXXXX

Hoseok got home safely by a cab. He refused (Y/N)'s offer to drive him. He doesn't want to make her late for school. The big wide grin plastered on his face as he plopped on the beds. Feeling the soft fabric embraced him, he slided his limbs up and down, imagining that he was laying in a flower pile and making a snow angel.

His chest never felt so warm before, and he knew the reason.

XXXXX

(Y/N) was strolling toward the lobby with Dayeon who had been throwing lots of questions straight to her face. Question about Hoseok.

"He said what?!" She shouted, making almost half of the people turned to looked at them.

The long blonde haired girl's eyes were wide as a saucer as she heard the details. "He was kidding right? Replacing Hobi? that's absurd." She asked.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes at her and walked outside. A man with black shades sunglasses on his nose bridge catches her attention, he was tall with long legs, fit body wrapped by a black leather jacket with tight pants and a matching shirt. His chocolate hair was curled. The man pulled off his glasses, uncovered his deep dark chocolate irises. His dimples are showing as a smile plastered on his angelic faces.

"Ho.. Hobi?" (Y/N) asked.

So that's why people was gathering outside the building, apparently an angel had fallen from heaven and now he's walking toward her.

"Hey beautiful.." he purred. His finger stranded her hair as he brings it to his lips. Giving a peck to her bronze hair.

"You smell fantastic by the way. Ready for a perfect date?" He grinned, adding a touch of gentleness in every words.

"Date? What date?" (Y/N) asked.

"You said you're giving me a chance this morning remember?" He explained while ruffled (Y/N)'s head. By the time she surely thinks that Hoseok had some fetish for hair.

She covered her hair with her hands, preventing Hoseok to messed up her thirty minutes prepared hair. "Geez stop playing with my hair! I did said that but i don't mean that we should date right away, like really? only a few hours ago?"

"I thought the faster the better, after all you like it faster right?" His gentle smile changed into a perfect smirk, while his hands put her hair behind her ears. His long finger lightly brushed her ears, making the girl flinched from suprise. Hoseok's thumb playfully tickled her now reddish ear. He liked how the girl reacted.

"No i don't, i need to go back now." She mumbled, unconsciously biting her bottom lips.

Hoseok pouted his mouth and tried to looked as cute as possible. "Is that so? But i've come all the way here." (Y/N) looked at his adorable face, he showed his dimples again. That dimples are really terrifying, she need to get a grip at herself.

Hoseok was like a lost puppy, whining in a heart breaking way so you can't help but to take it home. That exactly what she felt right now. "Fine, i'll go, but i have to tell you i didn't bring much money now."

The pouting lips turned into a satisfied smile as his heart were backfliping. "Don't worry, i got it on cover."

XXXXX

(Y/N) was spacing out most of the time, without realizing she began to compared Hoseok to Hobi. There's lot of differences between them, like how Hobi was so firm, quite and shy, while Jung Hoseok was like someone out of the planet. He could talked nonstop about one topic with his ringing voice and he was a cheerful and really hype person.

Hobi would always took her to cinema or some fancy restaurants on their dates. But Hoseok, he took her to game arcade, unpredictably.

The sound of game machine, coins clanking and people talking surrounded them. Last time she's been here was when she was ten or twelve. It's really had been a long time. She waited on the bench while Hoseok was buying some coins.

After he's back, they looked around the arcade, only a few peoples were here since it's not weekend yet. He walked toward a dancing machine, putting coins in each hole and making the screen turned to reset and ready to start.

"Wait i'm not gonna play that." (Y/N) blurted.

"Why not? It's the best game in the arcade." Hoseok grabbed the girl as he stomp on the middle button.

"I don't know how to play, i never play this before."

"It's okay, it's easy you just have to stomp the same arrow button in the screen. Got it? Now let's play." He said, while directing his hands toward the buttons and the screen.

After he choosed a suprisingly girl band's music. He positioned himself and the arrows start coming shortly after the music had start.

"I'm an expert in dancing, so you just have to follow me ok?" He assured.

It was a piece of cake at first, but then things get a little bit trickier as the arrows keep coming faster and faster. (Y/N) hearts feels like it had work harder than ever, she's glad she choose the normal level so it's not that hard.

Her eyes peeked through her right and found a great amount of ... missed combo?

She burst out of laugh after seeing Hoseok. "So that's what a great dancer look like? Seems like a deer trying to walk for the first time to me." She laughed at how Hoseok was struggling to keep his beat. His hands was grabbing the handle hard, even his knuckles had turned white.

The man was stomping wildly on the buttons, but no matter how hard he tried, the arrows on the screen passed easily to a miss.

Beads of sweat glimmering on his forehead creating a glossy layer that somehow looked hot in (Y/N)'s eyes. Her eyes darted away as he looked at her.

"Look! I got a C- that's my best score!" He cheered, showing his perfectly rows of white teeth above his sharp jawline.

(Y/N) gulped out of nervousness. Before she walked away "Yeah, congrats on that."

"So what's next?" She asked as she gazing away from Hoseok's view.

"Hmm lets see.."

XXXXX

They both enjoyed the time they spend together, (Y/N) amazed at his driving skills well, driving skill in game and still amused at how bad he is at other games. She realized Hobi was not Hoseok and so the otherwise. She didn't know if she felt relieved or disappointed, whichever it is she still must face the fact that Hobi was dead.

Thinking about Hobi made a nauseous feels on her stomach. All the flashbacks were flooding on her memories, bringing backs what she kept hidden deep in her heart. She patted her face before inhaled deeply.

"Hey what's wrong?" Hoseok asked, one of the good point Hoseok had that any other guys don't is he's sensitive towards people feelings. He could easily read people expression and emotion, he could tell if someone needs help, maybe that's why he's really warm and gentle yet noisy and annoying at the same time. Such a unique personality for a unique man.

(Y/N) put up a smile as she shook her head softly. Hoseok eyes darted toward someone behind her and he walked passed her.

"You okay there buddy?" He asked a boy.

The boy was probably only seven years old, he looked confused and about to cry. Hoseok squatted down to eye level with the boy. He rubbed the boy's shoulder to calmed him down.

"I lost my mommy." He sobbed. His reddened face was indicating that he's gonna cry any moment. Hoseok bite his inner cheek, thinking about an idea.

"Well, i'm sure your mommy is looking for you. Why don't we asked the security and then hyung will play while we wait?" He suggested, the boy stopped sobbing after he looked at Hoseok's angel face.

' _Even children was charmed by him_.' (Y/N) monologued, the boy's eyes met her as Hoseok was introducing himself to the boy.

"By the way, this is (Y/N) noona. (Y/N) this is Juno. He lost his mommy, i'm gonna go to the security for awhile. You want to come?"

(Y/N) didn't hesitate to join them. After they told the security, the three of them play around on the arcade. Juno mostly choose what game they're playing next but Hoseok didn't mind at all. To be honest he had a soft spot for children. He loves playing with them, probably too much since he started to act like them.

"Go! Go! Yes i got a three point!" He cheered at himself for making a three point out of a half meter basketball game. Hoseok was helping Juno to get a lot more tickets. But trust me it didn't seems that way. He was too excited at himself so Juno only got 5 times to throw the ball into the ring.

The older dancing hilariously while the younger hopped in excitement. The two of them looks silly together and making (Y/N) couldn't help to hold her grin as the two boys amused her.

"Look new score YEAH!" He shouted as they high fived. One minute and they became the center of attention. (Y/N) tried to calmed the boys while she looked down feeling embarrassed yet happy at the same time.

It's been awhile since (Y/N) had a genuinely smile like this. She couldn't remember when were the last time she's not faking a smile.

As the time goes by, Juno's mom finally came rushed to him, giving them tons of gratitude for taking care of his son. Hoseok happily waved at the boy, who was now walked away side by side on his mother's arm.

Hoseok hand glided to (Y/N)'s arm, locking his finger on her. The girl looked At their intertwined hands, feeling the warm crawled up to her chest.

"Shall we go home as well?" He smiled.

(Y/N) gladly nodded her head with a pleasant grin as their wrapped up their date, their perfect date.

XXXXX

Hoseok's eyes seems glued to (Y/N). He can't helped it, with (Y/N)'s silky hair just rested on her elegant shoulder, her long eyelashes that casted its shadows beautifully on her cheekbones and how irresistible her lip is. All of (Y/N) feature was making him weak, making him wonder why all of this time he's been chasing a girl other than her.

The girl felt the strong gaze from the man who were supposed to focused all of his attention to the road. She turned her head on him. And she was right, Hoseok didn't even blinked for a second. Thankfully, they were still on the redlight.

"Are there something on my face?" She asked and opened the front mirror, checking herself.

He shook his head softly and let the dimples surfaced again. "It's just that you look like someone." He said, gazing toward the road.

(Y/N) tilted her head as she was getting interested. "Who?" The girl asked.

"You look like my next girlfriend, (Y/N)." He answered casually, ignoring the fact that (Y/N)'s cheeks was burning up in crimson blush.

"Shh.. shut up! You're being creepy now." She constantly hitting Hoseok arms with her balled fist. The boy just cackled by it.

Then Hoseok hands reached out to strand her hair behind her ear, revealing a hint of dusted pink on her ears. It looked adorable how (Y/N) flushed cheeks painted in all reddish color, it made him wanted to wrapped her safely in his arms and pepper her with lots of kisses.

"Sorry i can't help it, you make me feel so happy." He let out a loud breath and intertwined his arms with (Y/N).

The girl still can't believe that she felt the same way as Hoseok did.

XXXXX

By the time they reached (Y/N)'s apartment door, she looked at the chocolate haired man while their hand still tangled together.

"Thanks for today, Hobi.. and with Juno too. People usually just gonna leave the kid to security center. I'm amazed how you easily got closed with him."

"Well, i just naturally like kids a lot and when i was a kid i often got lost so i kinda pity him." He answered with a lot softer tone.

Hoseok leaned his body on the door, while holding her hands, swinging it to the left and right. "You see, i'm an only child so i often go to the arcade alone and envied the kids that had their older siblings to helped them. So when i saw Juno, he reminded me of myself." He continued .

He looked down on their hands, (Y/N) felt the gloomy feeling around Hoseok so she took a step forward and leaned her cheeks on his chest. She wrapped her arms on his back rubbing it gently to cheer him up.

"You really are an angel, Hobi-ah. You're an angel inside and outside." She murmured under Hoseok warm shirt. The girl listened his heart thumping under her ears. She felt at ease since her heart was also beating in sync.

"(Y/N)-ah, you make it harder for me to say goodbye now." He purred, weighed his head down on the crook of her neck. The girl felt his warm lips touched her exposed shoulder, making her flinched.

Hoseok felt the tension on (Y/N)'s body as her gripped become stiff. He glided out his tongue and nibbled on her honey sweet skin.

A soft moan came from her plum lips, "Hobi..."

"Yeah?" Hoseok replied with hooded eyes, his gaze was sharp and it would sucked anyone who stare into his galaxy like eyes.

"You don't have to say goodbye." The girl said barely above a whisper, she bit her lips as Hoseok's was an inches away. The silent of the corridor made her voice was clear to hear.

Then she felt the same sensation like yesterday as their lips crashed together. Hoseok slowly lifted her up and wrapped her legs on his waist without breaking the kiss.

* **STOP** *

The door harshly opened in a loud bang as they entered the room.

It took quiet a time for Hoseok to got into the bedroom. They lips started to swollen as the kiss became more intense than before. The only time they break the kiss was to get more oxygen or when (Y/N) let her moan out.

Yesterday, both of them were under the alcohol effects. But today, they perfectly sober.

(Y/N)'s hands abruptly removed Hoseok's jacket and shirt. The girl adored his honey tanned skin so much, anybody would agreed how arousing Hoseok looked right now.

She pulled up any clothes she had on her body. Presenting her delicate body to the boy.

Hoseok memories of last night lingered on his mind, he remembered how good it felt to be inside her, inside (Y/N). His tight pants seemed like it would ripped at any time from the lack of spaces for his dick.

"Let me help you, Hobi-ah." She sang. Lust was present on her gaze.

The girl slowly unzipped Hoseok's pants, torturing him with every seconds passed. A stain of precum had formed on his brief. (Y/N) playfully twirled her index finger on top of it, getting all of the stickiness drenched on it.

"Shhh... are seriously teasing me right now?" The boy hissed. His eyes was shutted close, feeling the delayed pleasure she had caused.

Sly smirk plastered on her lips as she removed the band of his brief. His member were sprung out immediately and standing hard.

(Y/N) recalled what had happened last night, she couldn't believe Hoseok's big dick could fit her. She stared in shocked from it size and gulped the lump on her throat.

Her hand instinctively grabbed his shaft and move it in up and down motion. The boy then started to hissed again.

(Y/N) was drawn to Hoseok's manhood. She licked her lips to make it wet and warm before landed it on the tip of his member. The girl gently licked it slit while her hands skillfully pleasuring the rod.

"Shit!" He groaned, receiving pleasure from her.

Her tongue glide up and down for a few times before she took him whole. (Y/N) started to bobbing her head with Hoseok's dick in her warm mouth. The boy called her names like a prayer over and over. His right hands gripped the bedsheets while his left hands was on the girl head.

"It's so fucking good!" She felt her mouth was so full until her jaws was on its limit. She had to admitted, Hoseok had a really thick dick.

Precum keeps leaking from Hoseok's member, (Y/N) didn't mind the bitter taste on her tongue as she felt herself drenched down there. It was all because of the boy groaned and moaned.

"(Y/N) i want you... i want you now." He groaned, when his member was throbbing inside the girl's mouth.

He pulled it out and laid the girl on her back. Both of them had to even their breath. Hoseok had to restrained himself from cumming while (Y/N) need to rested her jaws.

Hoseok lips were a millimeter away from (Y/N)'s. He tilted his head and leaned down to kiss her. The girl had no complains as she returned the kiss, wrapping her hands on his neck to deepened the kiss.

Hoseok hands didn't want to be jobless. It had its own mind and cupped (Y/N)'s ripe breast while the other hand was reaching her core.

The bartholin gland did its job right to lubricate her entrance so Hoseok had no problem at all. He slided his finger easily to (Y/N)'s core.

"Haah..."

The girl took a sharp inhale as she felt his long slender finger. The man rubbed gently inside, creating small friction.

"Hobi... harder." She begged, her lips parted as a raspy moan escaped from it.

Hoseok obeyed his queen, he added another finger and fastened his space. His other hand was busily satisfying her perked up nipple. Didn't want to ignore her other breast. Her mouth glided down toward (Y/N)'s ample breast.

"Annghhh..." the girl screamed in pleasure as the knotted was tightened from three places at the same time.

(Y/N) completely drenched down there, making dirty sound through the room with Hoseok's fingering.

"Yeahh.. that's it.." she moaned.

The girl's was graceful in his eardrum. Hoseok liked (Y/N) embarrassed and shy faces but he like horny (Y/N) the best. His junior agreed too.

Her legs was spreading wide for Hoseok, the boy was losing his patience. He wanted to taste it again, he want to taste (Y/N) again.

"Put it in... put it in now." she demanded. Her eyes were filled with lust as it draws Hoseok attention to it. Without hesitation he pulled out the remaining of his pants and positioned his member in front of (Y/N)'s.

The warm sensation welcoming his member as it was halfway inside.

"God, relax (Y/N) you're too tight." He grunted, trying to fully wrapped himself in her walls.

With a strong thrust they both were one once again. The girl bit her finger from the fullness she felt. Hoseok filled her inside, causing a wave of pleasure on her body.

They began to moan each other's name as Hoseok began to move. (Y/N) hands combed his chocolate hair and grabbed a fistful of it.

"Hnghhh... faster Hobi!" She whimed.

"See? I ... know you like it faster." He mocked without slowing his pace neither fastening it.

"Shut up! Just do me faster... pleassee." She pleaded, eyes were shut close as she received more and more pleasure.

"Haangh.. i will, but tell me exactly what is it that you want to be faster?"

"Noo... don't make me do it. Anghh!.." she screamed when Hoseok lifted her waist to make it deeper.

"Tell me."

The girl was almost reaching her high, but she needed more excitement to add and the one that could made her come was Hoseok only.

"Fuck it! Ram me fast Hobi! Fuck me harder." She moaned, prioritizing her biological needs.

Hoseok had a winning smirk stamped on his handsome face. He did what (Y/N) told him to do. He fuck her harder... better... faster... stronger...

"Hobi i'm cumming."

The girl was a moan mess as her body bouncing up and down from his thrust. They both was near the end, the wick was almost run out to make his bomb explode.

"Arghh.. i'm cumming now!" He grunted.

White thick sticky liquid pouring inside (Y/N) before leaking out and dripping to her bed. The view was so arousing to Hoseok. It even enough to turned him on and revived his member.

"(Y/N), apparently i'm still horny af. Can we do it again?" He asked, pouting with his dimples while he rubbed his dick on her entrance.

Seemed like his devil side had gone in an instant as his angel side returned. On the other side (Y/N) had grown weak to his dimples and refused to refuse. So they did it again and again.

XXXXX

* **START** *

Morning came... a few hours ago. Both of them were laying on the bed. Concealed under the warm blanket and each other's body.

The girl woke up first. Her whole body felt numb and tired. She was covered in beautiful purple mark all around her torso, especially on her chest. The culprit was still sleeping peacefully with his arms hugged her waist like a belt.

She traced his handsome face, touching his silky forehead, nose and down to the lips. Hoseok was totally the opposite from Hobi but right now, when he was still asleep like this. She can't even tell the difference.

' _The difference is obvious (Y/N). Hoseok is alive while Hobi is dead_.' Her inner self warned.

She shook her head hastily and accidentally moved her body and made the boy woken up from his dream. He jolted one of his eyes opened before gave his charming smile to her.

"Morning beautiful, isn't it feel like dejavu?" He chuckled.

A pinch sent to (Y/N)'s chest. Hoseok ruffled (Y/N)'s head and took a strand of her hair. He gave it a light peck while his eyes gazed through the girl.

' _Yeah.. Hoseok is not Hobi_.' she monologued, convicing herself one more time.

That morning-noon was the beginning of their relationship. The beginning of (Y/N) stepped to moved on and the beginning of Hoseok requited love, or so that they hoped to be.

XXXXX

 **A/N:**  
 **I'm finally finished writing it. And it's half past midnight in my place. Everybody is asleep and i'm just accompany by my cat. Yeay Single and Happy :')**

 **There's one more part coming before round 1 end. Hoseok is my bias wreaker so i made it special with three part for his story.**

 **By the way who's your bias? Let me know in the comment, mine is Min Suga**? ***yeah you can tell just by my profile pic and my other story lol***

 **Anyway please leave some feedback for me i felt so damn happy just by reading your comments and votes.**

 **-RC-**


	11. Act 7 Pt3: Alcohol Talking

-Jung Hoseok-

Finally we've reached the last part of Act 7 and also the last round :)

Anyway my hands really freezing here cause it's so cold at my place, isn't it suppose to be summer?! Where's the heat???

Sorry my absurdness just take over.

Happy Reading --

That morning-noon was the beginning of their relationship. The beginning of (Y/N) stepped to moved on and the beginning of Hoseok requited love, or so that they hoped to be.

Times seemed to had flowed faster than usual as they've started dating for a month by now. Hoseok never felt such a strong chemistry with a girl, she didn't have to do much just to get him head over heels. He finally found his missing peace, he found the owner of the key to his heart.

(Y/N) felt blessed for how much he showered her with lots of love. It had filled the hole in her heart since Hobi incident. Without realizing, Hoseok had become important to her but there is something that always bothered her. Had her heart prepared to replace Hobi?

XXXXX

"You know Dayeon-ah, last night he suddenly popped up in front of my door and bring me a lot of stuff." The girl casually babbled her story to her best friend. "I mean, he literally just got there 5 minutes after i told him i had cramps."

"Chocolates, medicine, ice cream even he bought sanitary pad! Can you believe that? Even Hobi wouldn't do like what he did."

"And he acted all tough when we were in trouble but i can't believe he scared of bugs. I wish he was brave like Hobi though, it would be perfect."

"Stop it." Dayeon spurted.

(Y/N) looked at her, Dayeon still had her eyes on her textbook, her left hand propped her forehead while the other one was laid on the desk.

"What did you say?" The brunette asked.

"Stop talking about him." She replied with a firm tone.

"Is it wrong to tell you about Hobi?" Her face frowned cluelessly. She was confused by the sudden temper from her friend.

"And which Hobi again are you telling me?" She scoffed, without leaving her eyes on the books. "All you said was you wish Hobi was like this, you wish Hobi was like that."

"Dayeon, what are you trying to say?" (Y/N) didn't got what her friend were saying.

Dayeon finally moved her eyes to (Y/N), glaring at her. "Stop comparing Hoseok to Hobi. That's what I'm trying to say." She demanded, the girl throw dagger with her gaze. "He is what he is, you love him because he's the man that give his world for you, the man that had saved you from your loneliness, right?"

Hoseok's girlfriend was scrunching her face, her brain tried to processed what her best friend was implying.

The blonde girl let out a desperate exhale, she steamed off her anger and rubbed (Y/N)'s back. "Hoseok is not Lee Hobi (Y/N)-ah, stop comparing them."

"You know, when you look at Hoseok, it reminded me from the way you look at Hobi. That time, i thought it was because you do love him like when you love Hobi. But you don't right? You just love his resemblance with Hobi."

"You just want to be loved with someone that looked like Hobi." The long haired girl let out her mind, it was hard for her seeing her friend unable to move on from her deceased lover.

She looked away. She hate to admited that Dayeon was right. "You don't understand Dayeon, i do love him.. i do love Hobi, i just-." (Y/N) was cutted off by her own words, she just realized that she just referred Hoseok to Lee Hobi. The girl clenched her fist on her chest. "I.. it's just it takes time okay?" She mumbled.

XXXXX

Being her chidhood friend, Dayeon felt responsible for (Y/N). Ever since they were little, (Y/N) was the nice and kind girl, sometimes she's too kind to everyone. She often used by her friend and other boys. Dayeon was the one who always stepped up to protect her.

And this case was another one of the reason she had to clear things up with Hoseok. She knew (Y/N) well to know that her friend wouldn't say the truth. She want to keep Hoseok and replace Hobi with him. So instead, she had to take the lead and tell everything to Hoseok.

XXXXX

As usual, Hoseok was leaning on his car, waiting for his girlfriend, his probably soon to be ex-girlfriend. He had just finished his dance practice, his chocolate hair combed back, sharpening the shape of his feature. A pair of earphone comfortably perched on his slick ear. The boy was humming softly while his head followed the music.

Dayeon took a deep breath before she take a step forward to him. She had prepared the best word for him for several days now. The girl finally made her way and now standing in front of him. Recognized someone presence, he lifted his head up.

"Hoseok-ssi.." she speaked. Her breath was held out unconsciously, her hands balled into a firmly fist. "There's something i need to tell you."

Hoseok eyebrows met, trying to remember her name. "ahh you're Dayum right? (Y/N)'s friend?" He replied with an innocent smile.

"Huh? No, i'm Dayeon, Lee Dayeon." The grip gotten stronger. As much as Dayeon wanted to punch this man in the face for telling her name wrong. She restrained herself, (Y/N) comes first. "Anyway, i need to tell you something about (Y/N). Don't bother to wait for her anymore."

Hoseok was getting confused. He unplugged his earphone and started to listen what her girlfriend's best friend had to say.

The girl took a deep breath, Hoseok for some reason was nervous about this, he didn't want something bad happen, he hadn't prepared for the worst. "What I'm trying to say is.. (Y/N) never loved you. You were just Hobi replacement, Lee Hobi's subtitute." She shut her eyes tight. Murmured the sentence in a breath.

Hoseok didn't quite exactly catch up what Dayeon said but he heard the big picture she was implying. "I'm sorry, did i heard wrong? (Y/N) using me?" He squinted his eyes, searching for any hint of dishonesty in Dayeon's eyes.

But he failed, her gaze was sharp. There's no doubt what she said wasn't a lie. Hoseok heart told him that he can't trust the girl. He had to hear it from (Y/N)'s mouth. "I don't believe you. There's no way she would do that to me. She love me. She love me because-"

"Because you look exactly like Hobi. I'm trying to help you before you get hurt more." She cutted his words. Dayeon's eyes somehow looked guilty, she shouldn't have left (Y/N) that night when she was drunk. She shouldn't have let her met Hoseok.

Hoseok hands clenched into his earphone, his face burned in anger but inside, his heart had cracked. His mouth was opened to say something but the word won't come out.

"If you don't believe me, let me ask you one thing. Did she ever called you by your real name?"

Dayeon question blowed his mind, he had been slapped back from reality. '(Y/N) never called me... she never called Hoseok... she never love me...' his mind repeated the same word over and over. He thought that this time it would be different. He thought everything will work out just fine with (Y/N). He felt so stupid for thinking that he had escaped from his heartbreak cycle.

XXXXX

Now matter how much Dayeon convinced him, Hoseok was denying all the fact that (Y/N) doesn't had any feeling for Hoseok. He believed that somewhere, somewhere deep down in her heart there is a little bit hope for him, he wished there were.

The boy decided to ignore their conversation and pretended that it never happened. He wanted to prove her, that he's not a substitute for Hobi. He wanted to proved himself that (Y/N) was not playing with his heart, she loved her for who he is, right?

He walked passed Dayeon and went in to the building. He searched for (Y/N). A minute after, he found the girl was mindlessly looking at her phone. He noticed something was wrong, from the never-ending locking and unlocking screen.

Hoseok was about to swayed her shoulder and throw lots of question to her face. But the troubled look she had melted his doubt, steaming all the anger he almost spilled. He suddenly wrapped her shoulder with his arms from behind. The girl flinched and whipped her head to looked at Hoseok. He drowned his face on (Y/N)'s nape, breathing on the coconut and blueberry fusion scent she always had.

"Hobi-ah? What's wrong?" She asked.

From that moment he started to hate his own nickname. He hated the fact that his mind was arguing weither (Y/N) really called him or Lee Hobi.

The question just lodged on the back of his throat. He brushed it off and shook his head. "Nothing, i just... i miss you so much."

The girl turned around so they were facing each other. Hoseok eyes met her and he felt it. He felt the love connection they had. He leaned down and kiss the square of her lips. Gently, he nibbled her upper lips, tasting the sweet strawberry lipbalm she always wear.

"Let's go." He speaked, breaking the kiss.

XXXXX

The two were pressing each other body, heat radiating from their inside, then crawled up all the way into tiny electrifying sensation. The girl moaning her boyfriend's name like a mad prayer. Their erotic voice echoed through the silence room, accompanied by the creaking bed.

The lover panting in uneven breath as their energy had left their body. (Y/N) stumbled on Hoseok hard chest. The girl loved being in his embrace, she loved how his strong arm securely drapped on her back and made her feel save.

The hazel eyes was looking through her, his eyes staring with lots of questions on his head. The boy was to scared to know the answer, he also doubted that their relationship really started because they love each other.

XXXXX

It was late at night yet Hoseok couldn't sleep at all. Dayeon words still running on his mind, giving the uneasy feeling clamped on his chest. (Y/N) was sleeping peacefully on his arm. The girl cuddled him under the warm blanket. With her, he felt like he had the world, he was deeply in love with her.

But his heart was quivering, he began to wondering what if Dayeon said was true? A sharp pain sended to his chest. He knew that sooner or later the truth will come, it will take him to despair.

The times keep flowing as Hoseok was daydreaming. What if he was Hobi. He would be the luckiest guy ever, having the most wonderful girl that loved him so much. Without realizing, he began to shedding tears. The boy let out a soft sob, his arms tighten the hug on the girl's. He tried to leave as many marks as possible since tonight might be their last night, together.

"(Y/N)-ah.. you were never belong to me in the first place.. but i love you so so much." He whispered to the sleeping beauty, kissing her forehead gently as he let this night be the last time he cried. He promised to himself it will be.

XXXXX

Morning came, the girl woke up to an empty bed. The soft fabric still had Hoseok's warm. She weakly walked out to the door and found a suprisingly breakfast for two. The boy's back was facing him as he seemed to be making coffee.

She hugged him from behind. The girl let out a huffed as her face met Hoseok's broad back. "Morning." Her voice was hoarse and dry from last night.

"Morning sunshine.." he replied. "Go to your seat i'm done making us a breakfast."he continued.

As soon as their finished their breakfast Hoseok asked the big question to her. "Hey (Y/N), can you call me by my name?"

The girl face began to tense. She knew this day will come yet she never was ready for it. The girl bitter smile cleared up what Hoseok thought. "Dayeon already told you, huh." She lifted up her face to looked at Hoseok. Her heart was aching by how heartbroken Hoseok is. "I'm sorry..."

"I don't know how it happened, i just can't helped it. You looked so much like him and ... i admit, i still love Hobi."

And then He left.

XXXXX

A couple weeks had passed since their break up. Hoseok barely comes to his class. His friends are worried about him. But the more they asked, the more he shutted himself.

On the other hand, (Y/N) was no better. Her life before Hoseok was gloomy, dark, and filled with tears. But now it even worse. She can't even sleep at night. Knowing that the bed was too huge for one person. Knowing that when she wake up, she will be all alone. She started to regretted what she had done to him. She could never forget about Hobi. But it doesn't mean that Hoseok was never stepped his foot on her heart.

The girl was shedding her tears that flowed like a river, she was bending down with a bucket of flowers in her hands. A forget-me-not flower.

 _Here lies Lee Hobi,_ _1994-2016_

The tombstone had been carved with his name for 2 years by now and it will still be there forever, just like it did with her heart. It will always be filled with Hobi, it has to be. She believed that no other man could replace him. She believed that until she met someone. A man who lended his hand to helped her get away from her sorrow. A man who always protected her on his warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Hobi.. i'm sorry... i fucked up, didn't i?" She sobbed, placing the bucket on the grave.

"I've already lost you, and i was all alone. But Hoseok... he gave me all the love he can share, he lightened my black shady world. He's my hope."

"I'm sorry i didn't keep our promise, i'm sorry you're not the only one anymore. You'll forgive me right? You'll forgive me like you always did." She said. Hoseok image were suddenly popped up on her mind. Her thought filled with him. His puffy chocolate hair, his pointy nose, his heart shaped smile. His hysterical laugh. She missed him, she missed Hoseok.

She laugh into a snicker. "I do love him for all this time, didn't i?" She asked herself pitifully. The girl began to sniffed, feeling the warm of her tear.

Crying over spilled milk will do her no good now. She was to late to know that Hoseok had took part in her life. If only she wasn't be so stupid to let that kind of guy just slipped from her grasp, she should've keep Hoseok forever, she should've accepted Hoseok for who he is. But what had done cannot be undone.

"What am I supposed to do now Hobi?" She cried. Her hands covered her face. She felt so desprate. She wanted everything to be the way it was again, she wanted Hoseok to come back. And tell her that he will always be here.

A strong wind passed the place, caressing (Y/N) pale cheeks. The air suddenly felt warm around her.

'Fight for him. Tell him that you want him back.' A soft whisper tickled her ears, making her shiver.

XXXXX

The room was crowded with lot of people. Dancing with a blasting sound from the Dj. The blue and red laser scattered on the floor, blending with the giant disco ball.

A man was enjoying another shot of alcohol. His head leaned down on the palm of his hand. His eyes were dead, his face were pale and his smile had faded. He's become so lifeless over a girl. He didn't believe that he's back with his weekend routine. Drinking alcohol and escape from reality, temporarily.

The difference now was Jungkook were no longer near, he pushed himself away from all the people, he was scared to feel loved again. He scared that they will left him too. The boy took another shot. His head snapped back, feeling the burning alcohol roamed to his throat and gave him a stung on his brain. Who care with painfully annoying hangover, it's better than the pain in your heart causr it'll never recover.

"Ahjussi! Give me one more!" He yelled to the bartender. He had been ordering drinks for many many times. The boy keeps hiccuping for every five minutes. clearly, he was drunk.

The bartender blew out a sharp breath. "Look sir, we can't let you drink anymore. You should go home now." He refused.

"Shut up! I'm paying so let me get my fucking drink NOW." He demanded.

'Where's the security when you needed them' was probably what the bartender was thinking. "Sir, that was your last bottle. We've got no more. Now will you please leave this place?" He said.

"Shit!" He cursed. Again, his night ended up ruined. He tried to stood up and walked toward the exit. But as soon as he saw a glass of the dull golden liquid standing still on a waitress's tray, his foot has it own mind and followed it. 'There you are' it said

The waitress placed it on the table, bowing politely to a girl. The girl replied it with a smile and gave her a small tip. She reached out for the glass, but then a strong hand had snatched it and took the drink in a big gulp. The girl throw her head up and eyed the man.

"Hh.. Ho.. Hoseok?" Her soft voice was stuttering. She swear if he's still mine she would let herself jumped on him and hold the man tight, vaporing all her tears back to his embrace.

Yes, the customer was none other than (Y/N). The girl who just had a tragic accident and lost his boyfriend, the girl who was completely drunk and let herself had a one night stand with the guy who looked exactly like her boyfriend. The girl who decided to date with the guy. The girl who just realized that she was indeed in love with the guy all the time.

She looked at him with disbelief, where was the old Hoseok? Her eyes traced the man from head to toe. He was completely a mess. His face were tired, his body became skinny. But there's one thing that stayed the same. It was the same gaze on his eyes everytime he looked at her. The same loving pair of eye.

"What do you want?" He asked in arrogance. "If you just gonna stand there and looking like an idiot then i'm taking my leave."

'No! Don't leave! Don't ever leave.'

"You drink my beer, Hoseok." Hoseok face turned red as he realized he's not supposed to be rude. 'Shit' he muttered.

"Fine, i'm sorry i'll pay it." He dived into his pocket and let out a brown leather wallet. The girl grasped his hand and made an eye contact.

"It's okay Hoseok, you don't need to be sorry. I'm the one who should be blame." She said.

Hoseok heart squeezed in a warm feeling as he looked into her eyes. He didn't want to believe it but he swear her eyes were filled with gentleness, it filled with love.

Then again he remembered what's the meaning behind those gaze. It's not for him.

"Whatever, here's for the beer." He slammed the money on the table and stepped toward the exit.

The girl hands restrained him. "Please.. please forgive me. What i did was wrong, but you have to know that i do realize that you're not Hobi."

"Yeah, right. Now let me go." He mocked. (Y/N) strengthened the grip on his arm. This is the only chance to make up. At least to show him what she really feel.

"Listen to me!" She yelled. "How could someone like you could even compare to Hobi."

Hoseok clenched his jaws. "I mean look at you, you were so scared of little animals, you're not manly, and you're have that irritating voice of your." The boy was scoffing in disbelief. "Yeah i'm not perfect like your prince Hobi so get lo-."

"I said listen to me. I'm not finish." She cutted. "You're so annoying as fuck and i sometimes hate that part of you. But ... yet you were able to make me the happiest girl i'll ever be, you showed me the best of you, you always tried to keep me satisfied, you never let my smile down and..."

The girl took a step closer to him, sliding her arms on his back. Her cheeks presses into his broad chest. His heart paced in a steady beats, lulled her into her happiest emotion. God only know how much (Y/N) missed this feeling. "You make me fall for you, Hoseok. I love you so damn much."

A tears managed to escaped from their eyes. Hoseok shirt started to get wet, he draped his arms on her small body. Their body collided in a yearning emotion. The boy's head fell on her shoulder, once he tasted he can't resist anymore. "God i miss you, (Y/N). You have to know how a fucking mess i am without you."

"I know, i'm nothing without you Hoseok.. I miss you too."

And then they kissed

And ... The End.

A/N:

Just kidding i promise to make a round 2. Get ready for it! Act 8 will start with Yoongi and y/n as the main character and i've consulted with my sister, who is an expert at cheesy drama love stories. And i got her blessing for Yoongi's story. Hope you'll like it too :)

By the way i know i was really slow for updating. It tooks me 4-5 days to complete one part since i'm still learning and always got stuck in the middle. So i often brainstorming by reading another story or manga, watching drama and movies. I hope i'll be a better author and finished it faster.

After all the faster the better right? JK.

-RC-


	12. Act 8 Pt 1 : Only You Don't Know

\- **Min Yoongi** -  
 **I'm back! Believe me or not, i'm trying to update as soon as possible and slaving my own brain to work harder than before. But this is all i've got. So i really hope you appreciate my work and please sir/ma'am leave some feedbacks so i can be happy and Rest In Peace.**

 **Just kidding, knowing you guys read my story is more than enough**?

 **Happy Reading ~~**

"Boys, come here and meet your sister!" Said a woman. Her face was tired with dark circles under her big eyes and her skin was pale after she gave birth last night. She might not be the prettiest woman, but she sure is the happiest. She finally made it, the struggle she had for nine months was worth it. She would do anything to met the baby girl on her arms.

The baby yawned, her small black eyes opened in a slow motion. She was so small and adorable when she nibbled her own plum lips.

Two boys were rushing to the woman. They finally met their sister. The boys looked at the baby in awe. Their eyes were sparkling in amaze. The younger one poked the baby's hand gently, feeling the soft, thin skin of her. Then suddenly the baby grabbed the boy's hand.

"Woaaa it's so small! Mom help me, i might broke her hand!" The boy panicked. The baby girl's arm was so tiny that it could break in the slightest snap. The baby let a fresh soft chuckle cause of the boy.

Her mom laughed at both of them. "It's okay Yoongi, she just want to meet her brother." She said as she caressed the boy's hair with tender eyes.

"I think she likes you." The older commented. "Mom! She look just like Yoongi, isn't she?"

"No way! Why would she look like me? She's not even my sister. She's the same image as you. See this? Her shoulder is wide just like you hyung." The younger denied, his small mouth turned into a pout.

"What nonsense are you talking about? Don't judge our sister's shoulder, you stupid." His brother replied. Their mom shushed them as the baby started to get disturbed and cried.

"Now, now.. Jin, Yoongi, don't fight in front of your sister ok? Promise me you boys will took care of Y/N nicely alright." The mom said as she showed her pinky.

"No problem mom, i'll give her the best food and shelter, i'll clean the litter everyday too." Jin replied with excitement. His eyes sparkled, he could imagined how fun it would be with her new sister, but a second after that her head got flicked by the younger.

"Yaa! She's your sister not a pet, idiot."

Jin and Yoongi were like fire and ice, bickering each other were their main hobby. But even so, both of them loved each other and their bond will always be stronger than any brothers out there.

"Don't worry, i'll make sure Y/N will be safe, especially around Jin." Second later the boys were stucked in an endless fighting loop. Their mom only could shake her head.

"Well, welcome to Kim family honey. I hope you will be fine with two unique brothers in our home." She said to her daughter. Y/N lips slightly smiled to her mom, the baby was to innocent to know what will happen in the future.

XXXXX

17 years later

The irritating buzz of alarm was loud enough to wake up everyone in a kilometer radius. The owner itself, which is you are still in your deep sleep, until a big pillow suffocate you. Blocking your respiratory system.

"Wake up you Pig!"

You struggle to breath and tried to move out from the bed by waving your arms in all direction. The pillow blocking your face. "I swear to god i'm gonna pluck every thread of you hair untill you go bald!" You speak. The man remains unmove. His body hovers above you with his hands pressing the pillow.

"Get away from me you pervert!" You kick him furiously and manage to hit his groin and making him groans in pain. "See! That's what you get from messing with me." You proudly speak.

"Shit! What are you? A hippo?" He scrunches his face while rubbing his private area. "Your clock has been ringing for half an hour. Are fucking deaf? I can hear it miles from here. Turn it off! it's annoying." He complains to you and turning off your alarm while you still collecting your scattered souls.

"Breakfast ready, come down stair." He then walks out from your room. You nod hastily and grab your toiletries then go to the bathroom.

Once you're in your bathroom, you suddenly feel the urge to pee. So you rush toward the toilet and pull down your panties.

Usually your butt would meet the toilet seat right? But instead your butt just fell directly on the toilet and you almost slipped yourself. ' _Something isn't right_ ' you said to yourself.

And you realize, the toilet seat was up.

XXXXX

"Yaa! Min fucking Yoongi you left the toilet seat up!" You yell while walking downstairs.

"Language Y/N!" Says the older. The two brother are enjoying their breakfast. Jin was crunching his toast and drinking his favorite strawberry milk while your other brother is making his coffee.

You ignore what Jin just said and go toward Yoongi. "Are you listening? How many times do i have to tell you to put the toilet seat down."

"What's the big problem? It's easier for me." He says casually. The boy then sips his coffee. "Well it's not for me. I'm a girl, i don't use the toilet standing and you already have your own bathroom with Jin oppa." You continue.

"Tell your oppa that he's wasting to many time in the bathroom. Anyway will you please calm yourself and shut up? I'm trying to enjoy my coffee here." What Yoongi said annoy you even more. It's not because what he says, it's just the way he says it. It's like he doesn't care what you're pointing at.

"Well you can't just enter a girl bedroom and use her bathroom on your heart content like that. I mean .." your inner self are screaming, Did he purposely acts this way just to piss you off?

"Urgh! Why can't you be more brotherly like Jin oppa?!" You groan in frustration, upset at the pale skinned man.

"Well, maybe because i'm-"

Jin suddenly clears his throat. The man looked at the two. "I'm sorry i have to interrupt your morning ritual. But i have to inform you that our parent are not here, so i'm in charge to keep you guys behave."

The older one gave them a death glare that no one dare to says anymore word. Even the savage Yoongi was silenced, things had been changed for the last ten years. Jin and Yoongi never got into an arguments anymore. The brothers had learned to respect each others.

You steam out your anger in an exhale. Once Jin in charges then you can do nothing about it. You huff out in defeat and walk back to your room to get ready for school.

Once you're in your room, Jin and Yoongi was having another staring contest.

"I thought we have already talked about this." The older says, his hands balled into fist as he shootings dagger towards Yoongi.

The pale man sighs, he purses his lips, swallowing words that he almost spilled. "I'm sorry, hyung. Won't happen again." The boy took a deep breath and go to his room.

XXXXX

There's nothing different with school. Same annoying teacher, same boring class, and same tiresome homework. Well, unfortunately you'll still have one more years to go. Hope you make it alive.

Mrs. Han seems to be excited than usual, she give this weirdly smile to everyone in class. Not that you want to complain though. In fact, she gives you a lot of time for you to glances at your phone.

As the screen was on, you notice that you have a new text from the best brother in the whole universe. Notes the Sarcasm. "Stop looking at your phone, focus on your teacher." It says.

You tap your phone under the table and once a while checking Mrs. Han. "I am." You reply.

You didn't have to wait long untill your phone buzzes. "Well, the fact that you were able to reply means you're not paying attention. Anyway tell Jin hyung i'm not coming for dinner." He replies. For some moment you feel a little bit dissapoint, just a liitle bit.

Lately, Yoongi was always been busy. He often went home late at night, and skipped breakfast. You understand that he was busy with work and stuff, but deep down you kinda miss the man. You miss the time you spend with him, you always remember the time he had to be your make up victim when you were seven. But the man whose five years older than you never complained. Well, in most of the cases. Excluding this morning incident.

"Alright, remember to eat properly and don't miss me." You simply press the send button.

"Yeah right, i don't even remember you. Now pay attention to your class, unless you don't want this hella sweet cheesecake i bought for you." The corner of your lip screech, you try to hold your smile. Your brother sure is the biggest tsundere alive.

XXXXX

"So oppa, you remember my friend Yoonji right? She sort of having a crush on you apparently." You blurt between your meal, making your brother raises his eyebrows.

"That Min Yoonji? I thought she was interested in Yoongi though. She was curious with Yoongi baby pictures. Thankfully we didn't have it. Or else your creepy friend would fawning over it or worse, steal it and make an altar dedicated for that grumpy grandpa." The man shivers and suddenly become quiet for a second, then his eyes turns wide. "Oh my god, don't tell me she ask you to make me date her or something?"

"Well... umm. Apparently..."

Before you finish talking, Jin stands up from his chair and go back to his room.

' _Well, that's just went great. Now i'm all alone for the next year, again_.' You says to yourself. This has becoming a cycle somehow. Every time you move to the next grade, lot of people wanted to became your friend. All with the same reason. The hotties good looking dreamy brothers you had. You've been asked for many many times about your brother, but unfortunately your brothers never had any interests on girls so you have no choices but to reject them.

XXXXX

"Ohh hyung, you're still awake."

Yoongi startles as soon as he opens the door. On the chair, Jin is sitting like a noble, crossing his legs with his hand props the line of his jaw. Jin eyes were hard as a stone, the look of his gaze could kill anyone who dare too pour fuels on his flames.

Yoongi notices the fury in his eyes. "I know it's late, i'm sorry." He apologizes. Yoongi takes off his shoes and was about to go to his room before the older catches his hands.

"I know what you've been doing, Yoongi." He says.

Yoongi's body starts to tense, he feels the strong grip from his brother. Jin is the last person he wants to keep secrets from, yet now the boy just found out what he's been hiding. Yoongi tries to calm his shit and looks Jin in the eyes. "You're not the only one who know about this hyung. Mom knows it too."

Jin scoffs. "But she didn't know the reasons why."

At that moment, Yoongi feels his blood had been drained from his body. The boy's face was paler than before. He got quite all of the sudden. "Look hyung, i'm tired of this alright? I can't hide anymore" He says, raising his voice.

"No Yoongi! You're just confused, you don't know what you're doing. This isn't all about you. What would Y/N thinks when she know about this." Jin says. "She cares for you, she loves you as her own brother. You can't do this to her."

Yoongi looks the desperation in his hyung eyes. His hyung never showed his weak side. Being the eldest, he got to hide his flaws, he got to be wiser and be a good examples for his sibling. Yoongi lips trembles as the guilt sprout in his heart. "I can't hyung, i'm not belong here anymore."

The black haired man brushed off his hyung's grip. He let a weak smile to him and walked out from the house. Jin knees drops to the floor, his head was down and His hands balled into a fist as he slammed it to the floor.

"Oppa..." a soft voice speak.

The older turns up his head. Tears forms on the corner of his eyes. "Oppa are you okay? What happened with Yoongi oppa?" You ask. Your palms cup his white cheeks.

After dinner, you stayed in your room doing some homeworks. But you felt asleep shortly after a few pages done. You just woke up from the noise downstairs. You were worried if something happened between your brother so you eavesdroping the whole conversation.

Jin shakes his head and hastily wipes his tear. "Nothing, is just a small fight."

Like you would believe him. There's no way a small fight would make him cry. Jin is a tough guy, he wouldn't easily cried except that one time when he was laughing so hard, it doesn't even count as crying.

"Oppa, i'll talk to him okay. I'm sure he doesn't means what he said." You rushed to the door before Jin could stop you.

XXXXX

The place is quite dark. The only sources of light was that one light poles in the middle. The night breeze brings shivers to your skin. You walk slowly into the darkness. Your foot followed a smoke that was coming from a man. He is sitting on a swing, his head looks up toward the black sky.

You forcefully take his cigarette out from his mouth and stomp it on the ground. The man whips his head as his eyes locks on you. You see the same gentle eyes for 17 years of your life yet you never get tired of it. The man blows his smoke directly to your face, making you cough.

"Will you stop doing that? Geez, do you know how bad it is for your body?" You nags. He lets out a fresh chuckles. "Sorry your highness."

The man takes out a beer from a plastic that he had just bought. You put your hands between his lip and the beer. "Don't even think about it." You warns.

Yoongi rolls his eyes and unexpectedly kiss your hands. You pull your hand by instinct and hit him on the shoulder, he just smirks.

"You do know that you have a problem with your liver, right? Stop hurting yourself oppa." You plead, your eyes is wider than usual, showing your puppy eyes.

After a fews gulp he sighs in defeat and throw away the beer. You smile in victory and giggles. "I figure out you'll be here. You always come here when you have trouble oppa." You speaks as you let out a huff and swinging yourself beside him.

"Yeah.. seems like it's become my favorite spot now. I could rest my mind off here." He wanders to the sky. "Plus, it's a perfect hiding place from the bullies back there." He continues.

The moment bring you to flashbacks. Yoongi was bullied on his elementary days. Other kids comments about his pale skin, and how he looked different from you and Jin. Some bad rumors told that he was your mother's legitimate child. But you never believe them. Yoongi is your brother no matter how he looks and do. He stills and will always be your annoying brother.

You blow out a breath, gazing toward the same sky he's been looking. The night is freckles with sparkling stars. This place indeed soothing the mind away.

"Y/N.. I'm planning to move out from the house."

Your head flicked to him. "What?!" You asks, suprised. "I've already made up my mind. I'm moving out next year after... I've settle things down." He continues.

You are guessing that he's just joking like he'd always do. But your guess is wrong. Yoongi never been looks so serious like this before. "Moving out? Why? Come on, you can't live on your own without Mom's cooking, Jin's nagging and-"

"Come with me." He says. You froze for a moment there. "Huh?"

"I know i can't live on my own, I can't even took care of myself. So that's why i'm asking you. You'll be there when i got stress out, remind me to eat properly, tell me to quit smoking and other stuff like that. Come with me Y/N." Yoongi asks once again.

"I'm already thinking about it throughly. I know you're having troubles to make some friends. So consider it as a fresh start for your life." He adds.

Your mind suddenly become blank. Your brain has malfunctioning. You could only stare him back. Your brother knows you would react like this. He reaches out to your hand and gently rubbed the back of your palm with the pad of his thumb.

"You don't have to answer it right away. It's okay if you don't want to. But i really wish for you to say yes, Y/N."

Yoongi get up from the swing. He unbuttons his coat and drapes it on your shoulder. "Let's go back, Jin would call the rescue teams if we're not coming home any minutes now." The man let out a chuckle as he shows his gummy smile.

XXXXX

That night, you couldn't sleep at all. The reason were none other than your second brother. His question were running in circles on your mind. You try to connect the dots between his plan and what he was talking about with Jin. You guess that Yoongi were not busy with works, but why would he hide it from Jin? And why does it seems like Jin think that you wouldn't like the idea of Yoongi moving out? And why does he eagerly wants you to live with him?

 **A/N:**  
 **Find out next in the BTS Oneshoots ~~**  
 **Hahahahahaha**

 **Calm down folks~ you'll know when the times come. Although i'm not sure it would be a happy ending or.. hmm...**

 **Well i hate to give spoilers so please anticipate the coming chapter^^**

 **and don't forget to leave some feedbacks, a votes and comments would be perfect**


	13. Early Updates

New Chapters are available on Wattpad!

I don't have FanFiction on my phone and i find that using Wattpad on my mobile phone is much easier.

But don't worry i'll update on FanFiction too, only not as much often as i update on Wattpad.

For you who wants to read the following chapters early please check out my link on bio or just simply type rc_park98 on Watttpad's search engine

Happy Reading-


End file.
